The Light
by A True Oncer
Summary: Emma and Killian find out that they are expecting a baby. All is well until Emma and Killian find out that one of their greatest enemies wants their baby to free the villain from their prison. The only way to stop the villain is for Emma and Killian to send their child away so he/she can defeat the villain. Will Emma and Killian send their child away?
1. A Nightmare

**So, this is another story requested by** _ **Twilightroxas7**_ **. I hope you enjoy it, I worked really hard on this story. It took me a little while to figure out how I wanted to start this, but it eventually came to me.**

 **From now on, this story will be updated every Saturday unless something comes up.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters.**

 _Chapter One_

 **A Nightmare**

Emma handed Killian a box that was wrapped in blue and pink wrapping paper.

"What is this for, love? Our anniversary was last week," Killian asked, taking the box into his hands.

Emma shrugged. "Just something I found out recently."  
Killian eyed her suspiciously and then opened the box. The was a white shirt inside. Killian pulled it out. "It's lovely-" He stopped talking when he read what the shirt said, "' _My kid as the best father in the world_ '- what?" He looked at Emma. "Love, are you…?"

Emma nodded and put her hands on her stomach. She was smiling a mile a minute. "Yeah. You're going to be a dad."

Killian's face broke out into a grin. He pulled Emma into a hug. "This is amazing!"

Emma laughed and hugged Killian back. "I know."

Killian pulled away and looked at Emma's stomach. "We're having a baby!" He looked at Emma. "How long have you known?"

"Not long, just since last night," Emma explained.

Killian nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel-" Emma was interrupted by a wave a sickness. She rushed to the bathroom.

"Emma, are you okay?" Killian asked, rushing into the bathroom. He knelt down next to Emma and put his hand on her back. He started rubbing her back.

Emma coughed a few more times and then leaned back into Killian's embrace. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just morning sickness. It happens when you're pregnant."

Killian nodded. "I see." He helped Emma stand even though she didn't need the help. "Well, shall we tell the rest of our family?"

Emma nodded. "I want to tell my parents and Henry next."

Killian nodded. "Sounds great."

The two went and got ready for the day like it was just any other day, but when they got to work, David could tell they were incredibly happy.

Emma and Killian walked into the station laughing and smiling a lot more than usual.

"Um… hi, guys. What's going on?" David asked.

Emma smiled. "Nothing. We're just happy."

David nodded slowly. "Uh… okay." He went back to work.

"What about you, Dad? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the farm today?" Emma asked.

David nodded. "Yeah, but I'm coming in today 'cause Snow and I are spending the day with Neal tomorrow." Ever since David and Snow bought their little farm, David only came in on Fridays to work at the station.

Emma nodded. "Sounds fun." Emma sat at her desk.

Killian went and sat at his desk.

David grabbed his keys. "I'm going on patrol. See you two in an hour or so."

"Bye, Dad," Emma said. As soon as they heard the car go, Emma and Killian were up and talking about ways to tell everyone.

"I don't want it to be super big," Emma explained. "Just something small and sweet like how I showed you."

Killian nodded. "I understand, love." He put his hand on Emma's stomach. "Something special for our little lass or lad."

Emma smiled and put her hand on top of Killian's. "Yeah." Emma's eyes lit up. "And I have the perfect idea."

* * *

Emma, Killian, Henry, Snow, David, and Neal sat at the table in Emma and Killian's home, eating dinner.

"This is really good grilled cheese, Emma," Snow said. "It tastes exactly like the one at-"

"Granny's?" Emma interrupted. She laughed. "Yeah, that's because I got it from there."

Snow laughed. "As usual."

Emma nodded. "Yeah." Emma had gotten a burger. She didn't know why, she just really wanted a burger and fries.

"Where's your grilled cheese, Mom?" Henry asked, confused at the food choice his mother had made.

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. I just really wanted a burger." She took a bite of her food.

"So, why did you invite us to dinner?" David asked.

Killian looked at him. "Can we not have our family over for a nice dinner?"

David laughed. "No, I mean… of course you can. It's just… you haven't really done this in a while, well, at your house. We usually go to Granny's or something."

Emma just shrugged, trying to act casual. Her parents knew something was up. "Well, we do have something to give you."

"Are we getting a dog?" Henry asked, smiling.

Emma shook her head. "Sorry, kid. No." Emma laughed at Henry's slightly disappointed face. Emma started to reach under the table, but Killian quickly did it for her.

He pulled out three boxes, each wrapped in blue and pink wrapping paper and labeled with each person's name. He handed them out. "Go ahead. Open it." Killian leaned back into his chair and put his arm around Emma. She relaxed against him.

Snow smiled. "This is a pretty shirt."

David nodded. "Yeah."

Henry stared cluelessly at the shirt. "Why did you get me a shirt?"

Emma laughed. "Just take them out and read them."

Snow read her's and frowned. "Emma, I think there's a typo. It says, ' _I have the best grandkids.'_ Is there supposed to be an 's'?"

David nodded. "Yeah, mine says the same thing. What about your's, Henry?"

Henry smiled at his shirt. "It says, "' _I'm the best big brother._ '"

"Oh my gosh!" Snow yelled. She looked at Emma. "Emma, you're pregnant?!"

Emma smiled. "Yeah."

Snow jumped out of her seat and ran over to Emma, who stood up, and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so happy for you and Killian!"

Emma smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

David sat there for a second and then smiled. "My baby girl is going to be a mom… again."

Emma pulled away from her mom. "Yeah."

David walked over and hugged his daughter. "This is great!"

Emma smiled. "Yeah, it is."

David and Snow hugged Killian and shared their congratulations with him, then Emma realized Henry was still sitting down.

"Henry?" she asked. "You okay?"

Henry looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah. I'm better than okay." He got up and hugged his mom.

Emma smiled. "I'm so glad."

* * *

After dinner, Emma and Snow sat on the couch talking about names and cute ideas for the baby's room while Killian, David, and Henry were in the kitchen.

"You excited to be a big brother, lad?" Killian asked Henry.

Henry nodded. "Yeah. I am."

Killian smiled. "Good."

"What about you, Dad?" Henry asked. "You excited to be a dad?"

"Well, I'm excited to be a dad _again_. I already have a son, so I'm still a dad," Killian explained, smiling.

Henry shook his head. "That's not what I meant. Are you excited to have a kid that is actually your's?"

"Henry, lad, you are my son, maybe not biologically, but you still are."

"I am not your son. My dad is dead! And it's your fault!"

"Whoa, lad. Are you feeling okay?" Killian asked, starting to worry.

"I'm fine!"

"What's going on?" Emma asked, walking into the kitchen with Snow trailing her.

Henry ignored her. "You claim to be my father and claim to love this family but it's not true, is it?"

"Henry!" Emma yelled. "What are you talking about?"

Henry pointed at Killian. "He's a fake! He doesn't love you or me or anyone but himself!"

"Henry, calm down. What has gotten into you?" Emma asked.

"I am calm!" Then they heard a laugh, it was coming from Henry. Black smoke around swirled Henry.

"Henry!" Emma yelled.

When the black smoke cleared, their worst nightmares started.

* * *

Blue frowned. She could feel a dark force, she's been able to feel it ever since the Final Battle, but she hasn't been able to figure out what it was. She had a hunch, though, and she really hoped she was wrong.

Blue looked through the crystal ball that sat on the table in front of her.

"Show me Fiona," she mumbled.

Fog filled the crystal ball and then it faded, leaving an image. There was an image of a woman in black clothing. She was walking around in… in-

Blue gasped and the image disappeared. "No. It can't be."

* * *

Killian pulled Emma close and held her protectively against him. They both had their hands on Emma's stomach. "How- how are you here?"

"Where's Henry?" Emma yelled.

The Black Fairy laughed. "You really think that you could have gotten rid of me that easily?"

Killian held Emma closer. "What do you want?"

The Black Fairy walked closer to Emma and Killian. She looked at Emma's stomach and went to touch it but Killian smack her away. She laughed. "Someone's a little protective over their unborn child."

"What do you want?" Killian growled.

The Black Fairy stayed put. "There is only one thing I want: your baby."

Emma didn't know what to do. She couldn't move. She was frozen in shock, in fear for her child.

"You are not getting our baby," Killian said.

The fairy laughed. She put her hands on Emma's stomach. "This baby will be mine."

Emma slapped the Black Fairy's hand off of her, feeling the need to protect her unborn child. "Over my dead body."

The Black Fairy smiled. "That can be arranged." She waved her hand and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Henry was lying on the floor where the Black Fairy was.

"Henry!" Emma knelt down next to him, as did Killian. Emma shook him. "Hey, kid. Wake up."

Henry opened his eyes. "Hi, Mom. What happened? And why am I on the floor?"

Emma helped Henry up. "It's a long story, but… the Black Fairy… she's back."

 **Sorry about the little drama between Henry and Killian, it was the only way I could think of to bring the Black Fairy in.**

 _ **Twilightroxas7**_ **, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Along with everyone else who read it.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think and if you think I should continue posting this story! :)**

 **I will update this next Saturday.**


	2. Unwelcomed Visit

**So, I know this story is just starting but, I might not be able to update next week. I'm moving and we have to pack. I update this on a desktop computer so it might be packed, I don't know. If I can't get my hands on a computer at all over the next few weeks, then I won't be updating until December of January.**

 **Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! I really appreciate it!  
I do not own OUAT or any of it's characters.**

 _Chapter Two_

 **Unwelcomed Visit**

"What do you mean?" Henry asked.

"The Black Fairy is back," Emma repeated. She had her arms around her stomach. "And she wants your little brother or sister." Emma whispered the last part, trying to hold back tears.

"I'm going to call Regina," David said. He pulled out his phone and walked out of the room.

Killian had his hooked arm around Emma and his hand on her stomach. "What are we going to do?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. What _can_ we do?"

"Emma, honey, we can always do something," Snow said.

"What is there to do? If we couldn't stop her last time, then how can we do it this time?"

"Emma," Killian said, turning her towards him so he could like at her. "We have to have hope. You taught me that."

Emma sighed. "I know. I know. It's just-"

There was a knock at the door.

Emma looked at Killian "Who do you think it is?"

Killian shrugged. "I don't know. Let's find out." The two walked towards the door, ready to jump at whoever it was if they weren't welcomed. Killian slowly opened the door and sighed in relief when he saw who it was. "Blue, thank goodness."  
Blue nodded. "May I come in?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, of course. Come have a seat." Emma opened the door wider and Blue walked in. They all went and sat at the table.

"What are you doing here?" Snow asked. "Has something bad happened?"

Blue nodded. "Yes. We are all in danger. The Black Fairy… she's… alive."

Emma nodded. "We know. She was just here."

"She was?" Blue asked in shock. "What did she want?"

Emma put her hands on her stomach. "She wants mine and Killian's baby."

Blue smiled. "You're having a baby? That's great news!" She frowned. "But the Black Fairy… if she want's your baby… did she tell you why?"

Killian shook his head. "No."

David walked into the room. "Regina should be here any second-"

"I'm here," Regina said, appearing in a cloud of smoke. She looked at Henry. "Are you okay?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah."

Regina nodded and looked at Emma. "Are you okay? David told me what happened and that you're pregnant. And congratulations."

Emma smiled a little. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Regina nodded and went to sit next to Henry.

Blue sighed. "We need to find out what she's planning."

Emma nodded. "I know, but how?"

Blue shook her head. "I don't know. I'll do some research to see if I can find anything about newborn childs and curses."

Emma's stomach turned at the thought of her baby being taken from her. "Okay."

Blue nodded and left.

"What do we do now?" Emma asked, knowing it was pointless to ask. "The Black Fairy wants our baby for some curse!"

Killian rubbed Emma's back. "She's not going to get our child. I can promise you that."

Emma smiled at him. "I hope you're right."

Killian smiled. "I am." He stood up. "Let me make you some hot chocolate-"

"No," Snow said. "I'll do it. You guys have been through enough today."

Killian smiled and sat down. "Thank you."

Snow nodded. "It's the least I can do."

* * *

Gold and Belle were in the shop with Gideon. Gideon was a year old now.

Gold grabbed a Mickey Mouse toy and showed it to Gideon. "Do you like this?"

Gideon giggled and grabbed the toy from his dad.

The door slammed opened and the Black Fairy waltzed inside.

Belle grabbed Gideon from his carrier and held him close to her.

"Mother… how are you here?" Gold asked. How was she here? Why was she here? A million questions were floating around in Gold's mind.

The Black Fairy laughed. "You people, thinking you could actually get rid of me." She smiled and looked at Gideon. "Oh, look! It's my son!"  
"He is _not_ your son," Belle growled.

"Really? I'm the one who raised him."

"And the one who kidnapped him!" Belle shouted.

"Belle," Gold said. "Go in the back room. I'll take care of this."

Belle shook her head. "No. I don't want you to do something you'll regret."

"You need to keep Gideon safe."

"She's right, Rumple," The Black Fairy said. "Let her stay here. Or else."

Gold glared at his mother. "Leave."

"How about… no?" She laughed. "I came here to get help, but I'm guessing you're not going to give me that?"

"You got that right," Belle said. "Now go!"

The fairy laughed. "I'll be back." She disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Belle looked at her husband. "How is she here?"

"I don't know." Gold looked at Belle. "But we need to find out."

Belle nodded. "Yeah. I'll call Emma."

* * *

Emma's phone rang and she sighed. "It's Belle." She picked it up. "Hello?"

 _Emma… I have some bad news. The Black Fairy is back._

Emma sighed. "I know. She was here a few minutes ago."

 _She was? Do you know how and why she's back?_

"No, I'm sorry."

Belle sighed. _No, no. It's fine. She was just at the shop. She wanted help but we told her no._

"Help with what?" Emma asked.

 _I don't know. Me and Rumple are going to the library now to do some research._

Emma nodded. "We'll be there. Bye." She hung up.

"Who was that?" Regina asked.

Emma looked at her family. "It was Belle. The Black Fairy went to Gold's shop. Belle and Gold are going to the library to figure out how she's here."

David nodded. "Well, let's go then."

Emma nodded and stood up. "Yeah."

Black smoke appeared.

Killian stepped in front of Emma.

"Hello again!" The Black Fairy said.

"What are-" Killian was cut off by the Black Fairy raising her hand and freezing everyone where they were.

She laughed. "That was easier than I thought."

* * *

Belle looked through her book and sighed. She slammed the book close. "I can't find anything."

Gold put his hand on her shoulder. "You'll find something, I know it."

Belle smiled up at him. They heard some giggles and Belle looked down at Gideon who was in his carrier. She pulled him out of it. "Looks like someone has decided to join us on our search."

Gideon yawned and closed his eyes.

"Or not," Belle laughed.

* * *

"What just happened?" Regina asked once they were all unfrozen.

Emma sat down. "I have no clue."

Killian rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. "It's alright, love."

"What did she want?" Emma asked. "One second she was here and the next she's gone."

Killian nodded. "True."

Emma set her head on his shoulder. She reached out for her hot chocolate and took a sip of it.

"We need to get to the library," Regina said. "So we can help Gold and Belle."

Snow nodded. "Agreed. We should-"

Emma dropped her mug on the table, shattering it. She put her hands on her stomach. "What's happening?" Her stomach was growing larger. "No, no."

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger :). Please review! I love hearing what you all think!**


	3. Baby

**I know, I know, It's been awhile since I've posted and I am so, so, so sorry! I haven't been home during the past couple of Saturdays. The schedule for posting should go back to normal now.**

 **I do not own OUAT or it's characters.**

 _Chapter Three_

 **Baby**

"No. Killian, this can't be happening! Not now," Emma said.

"Regina! What's happening to her?" Killian asked, not taking his eyes off Emma.

"The Black Fairy," Regina explained. "She must of put an aging potion in Emma's drink, speeding up her pregnancy."

"Why?" Killian asked.

Regina was going to say something but they were interrupted by a scream from Emma. So instead, she said, "We need to get her to the hospital."

Killian nodded and helped Emma stand. "Come on, love."

Emma shook her head. "This can't happen right now." Another scream. "Regina… can't you stop this?"

Regina shook her head. "No, I'm sorry."

Killian helped Emma take another step, but she almost fell.

Regina waved her hand and they all appeared in the hospital, right in front of Dr. Whale.

Emma screamed again. Her stomach was getting bigger.

"Dr. Whale!" Henry yelled.

Dr. Whale was confused. "What's going on?"

"Emma's having a baby," Snow said frantically.

"What-"

"We'll fill you in later," Killian said. "We need to get Emma comfortable."

Dr. Whale nodded. "Alright. This way." He led them to the delivery room. He helped Emma get on the bed and got her read for the delivery. "It should be a few hours-"  
Emma screamed again.

"Or not," Whale said. "This baby is coming. _Now_."

Regina took Henry out and left David, Snow, Emma, and Killian in the room.

Emma held onto Killian's hand while he whispered soothing words to her.

"Killian…" Emma began.

Killian shook his head. "Not now, love. We can talk about it later. Right now you need to focus on this."

Emma nodded. "Okay. Okay. Alright."

* * *

"Congratulations," Dr. Whale said once the baby was born. "It's a girl." He put the small baby in Emma's arms.

Killian put his arm around Emma.

"Hey, there," Emma whispered. "I'm your mommy."

"And I'm your daddy," Killian whispered.

Snow and David walked out, giving the couple and their new baby some privacy.

The baby girl breathed lightly as she slept.

"We have a little princess," Killian said.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, we do." The two just looked at their daughter the next few minutes, smiles never fading.

"You did a great job, love," Killian said, kissing Emma's forehead.

Emma smiled. "Thanks, but this little bundle of joy did all the hard work."

Killian smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door.

Henry popped his head inside. "Can we come in?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

Henry, Regina, Snow, and David walked in.

Snow smiled. "Is that her-?"

Black smoke appeared and then the Black Fairy.

Emma held her baby close while Killian grabbed his sword and pointed it at the Black Fairy. "Get out," he growled.

"Oh, but I thought you said everyone could come in," The Black Fairy said innocently.

"Get out!" Killian barked.

Regina stepped in between the Black Fairy and Killian. "You heard the pirate, get out! Or else you'll be sorry." Regina held a fireball in her hand.

The fairy laughed. "You really think you can destroy me?"

Snow and David walked to Regina's side.

"Yeah, we can," Snow said.

The Black Fairy just laughed. She waved her hand and everyone collapsed on the ground, everyone except Emma.

"Killian!" Emma cried. "Mom! Dad! Regina! Henry! Wake up!"

"They can't hear you, Emma." The Black Fairy walked closer to Emma. "Now, just make this easy on yourself and hand over your baby."

"Why do you want her?" Emma asked, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Because-" The Black Fairy was cut off when she felt a jolt of pain. She looked down and saw a sword being pulled from her.

"Get away from my wife," Killian demanded. "Now."

The Black Fairy glared at Killian, then wavd her hand and disappeared.

Killian ran up to Emma and kissed her forehead. "Are you okay?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. Are you?"

Killian nodded. "Yeah. What about our baby girl?"

Emma smiled down at the baby in her arms. "She's fine. Her daddy saved her."

Killian smiled and kissed the baby's forehead.

"Mom?" Henry asked, standing up. "What happened?"  
Emma laughed. "You okay, kid?"

Henry nodded and walked over to Emma's side. "Is that her? Is that my sister?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. You want to hold her?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah, but I think Dad needs to hold her before me. He hasn't held her yet, has he?"

Emma shook her head and looked at Killian. "You want to hold her?"

"Aye, I do. But…" He gestured towards his hook. "I don't want to hurt her."

"You won't. I promise." Emma held their daughter out to Killian and nodded.

Killian carefully took the baby into his arms and started rocking her back and forth. "Hey there, little love."

Emma smiled at the sight of her husband holding their daughter for the first time. She grabbed her phone and took a picture without Killian noticing.

Soon after, Emma drifted off to sleep, exhausted from the day.

* * *

Emma opened her eyes and sat up. She was still in the hospital. She looked beside her and saw Killian holding their daughter. Henry had fallen asleep on a chair and Snow was reading a book.

Snow looked up from her book and smiled. She walked over to Emma. "Hey, sweetheart. You doing okay?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

Snow nodded. "You were out for a while."

Emma smiled. "Where's Dad and Regina?"

Snow sighed. "Regina just left to go put a protection spell on her vault and the hospital and David went to go get Granny's for lunch."

Emma nodded and laid back in her bed.

"You sure you're okay?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. It's just… I found out _last night_ that I was pregnant and I only told Killian today. We didn't get to pick out names or make the baby's nursery. We didn't get to do any of it."

Snow kissed Emma's forehead. "I know, baby, but it'll be okay. You have your baby and you'll be able to watch her grow."

Emma smiled. "Yeah."

Snow straightened. "Killian hasn't let anyone hold the baby, he kept claiming that you would want to see everyone hold the baby, but I think he just doesn't want to let go of her."

Emma laughed a little. "Probably." Emma looked over at Killian as Snow went to sit down. "Hey, pirate."

Killian looked up and smiled. He walked over to Emma. "Hi, love. How was your sleep?" He kissed her forehead.

"It was good," Emma said. "You've been hogging her this whole time, huh?" Emma asked playfully.

Killian nodded. "Yeah. I thought that you would want to see everyone hold her."

Emma laughed. "So I've heard."

Killian chuckled. "You want to hold her?"

Emma nodded and Killian set the baby in her arms. "We need to think of a name for her."

Killian nodded. "Aye, that we do."

"I want it to be meaningful," Emma said. "A name that means something. She's going to be the light of lives."

Killian grinned. "I have the perfect name. It means light in Greek."  
Emma smiled. "What is it?"

Killian leaned closer to Emma and whispered the name to her.

Emma smiled wider. "I love it."

 **I know this chapter went by pretty fast. Sorry about that. But, you'll get another chapter next Saturday!**


	4. Name

**Here's another chapter. Okay, so I know that I said that the schedule would go back to normal, but I will not be able to update next week, sorry. I actually don't know when the next time I update will be, hopefully just a couple of weeks.**

 **Thank you for all the support on this story!  
I do not own OUAT or it's characters. **

_Chapter Four_

 **Name**

That afternoon, everyone had held the new baby and were ready for Emma and Killian to pick a name.

"Come on, Mom! Tell us!" Henry begged.

Emma laughed. "Okay, okay. I will." She looked at Killian. "Ready?"

Killian nodded. "Absolutely."

Emma smiled and looked at the baby in her arms. "Her name is…" she looked up. "Alena Eva Jones."

Snow immediately started tearing up. "Eva? After my mother?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. She meant so much to you and Alena means so much to Killian and I… we thought it would fit."

Snow smiled. "I love it."

"Same," Henry said. "It's perfect."

Emma smiled.

That evening, they all went home. Snow and David to the loft, Regina and Henry to Regina's house, and Emma, Killian, and Alena to their house.

"I'm exhausted," Emma said taking Alena out of her carrier and sitting down on the couch. "I never knew how much I would love this couch."

Killian laughed and sat next to Emma. He put his arm around her. "Well, given what you've been through today, no one would blame you."

Emma sighed.

"What is it, love?"

Emma turned carefully and looked at Killian. "We missed it, Killian. We missed the nine months of excitement and bliss."

Killian nodded. "Aye, I know."

"We didn't get to discuss names for weeks or surprise our family with the gender of the baby or-"

"Hey," Killian said. "It's have our daughter with us, and that's all that matters."

"But now the Black Fairy can take her," Emma said, barely above a whisper.

"We are not going to let that happen," Killian said.

Emma nodded. "Okay. You're right."  
Killian smiled. "Of course I am. Now, let's get some sleep."

* * *

They didn't go to sleep right away, though.

They laid in bed, Alena curled up between her parents, and talked about what they were going to put in the nursery.

Emma was going on about how she doesn't want the room to be pink because she didn't like the color and that it was too basic.

Killian laughed. "It can be whatever color you want."

Emma smiled and started going on about how they were going to take forever to decide on a color. Then she started talking about how they needed a lot of stuffed animals and toys.

Killian just listened, happy he had a family. Soon, he heard Emma's steady breathing and saw that she was asleep. He knew his family was safe, so he was able to fall asleep.

* * *

They woke up around midnight to the sound of crying.

Killian's widened. He sat up. "Is she okay? What happened?" He picked up Alena and tried to soothe her, but it wasn't working.

Emma laughed and turned the lamp on. "Don't worry, Papa Bear, she's just hungry."

Killian nodded and handed Alena to Emma. "Oh."

Emma began feeding Alena. "You can go back to sleep, Killian. It might take her a while to fall asleep."

Killian shook his head. "No. You have to stay up, so I'm staying up with you."

Emma laughed. "You'll regret that choice."

Killia chuckled and put his arm around Emma. "Never."

* * *

They woke up again at 6:30 to the sound of Alena crying again.

Emma groaned and started to feed Alena. "It's only been one night and I'm already tired of the early mornings."

Killian laughed. "It's okay, love. You'll get some more rest today."

Emma and Killian headed downstairs once Alena was down eating. Emma went and laid on the couch with Alena on her chest while Killian made some breakfast.

"Hello," a familiar voice came from beside Emma.

Emma opened her eyes and gasped. She sat up quickly and held Alena close. "What do you want?"

Killian, hearing Emma's gasp and question, came rushing into the room. "What are you doing here?"

The Black Fairy laughed. "I'm just seeing how this little thing is doing." She pointed at Alena.

Emma tried to back away, but she was on the couch and didn't want to move to the sides, worried that the Black Fairy would do something.

"Get away from my family," Killian demanded.

The Black Fairy turned to Killian. "Look who it is: the man who stabbed me."

"Yeah, I did. So, shouldn't you be dead?"

Emma used this distraction to her advantage. She slipped off the couch and walked next to Killian.

The Black Fairy looked unphased. "I'm the Black Fairy, you really thing you could have killed me by _stabbing me_?"

"Get out of my home!" Killian growled stepping in between Emma and the Black Fairy.

"Killian…" Emma began, but didn't know what she was going to say.

"Why do you want our baby?" Killian asked.

"Let me tell you a little secret," the Black Fairy whispered, "A villain never reveals their plan." With that, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Killian turned around to Emma. "Are you okay? Did she do something to you and Alena?"

Emma shook her head. "No, she didn't do anything to Alena or me." Emma looked at Killian. "We need to find a way to keep Alena safe."

Killian nodded. "Should we ask Regina to put a protection spell around the house?"

Emma shook her head and handed Alena over to Killian. "I can do that." Emma turned around and raised her hands. Her hands glowed white as she cast the protection spell. When she was finished, she lowered her hands and faced Killian. "There."

Killian smiled. "Good job, love."

Emma nodded. "Now, let's go figure out why the Black Fairy is here and how."

* * *

They entered the library, Alena in her carrier that Killian was carrying, and saw Belle and Gold looking through a pile of books.

"Hey," Emma said as she walked over. "What are you guys doing?"

Belle looked up and smiled. "Emma!" She got out of her seat and gave Emma a hug. "I heard what happened! Are you okay?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Belle pulled away and gave Killian a hug. "Where is she? Where is your little bundle of joy?"

Killian pulled away and lifted up the carrier. "This is Alena Eva Jones."

Belle smiled. "She's adorable!"

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

Belle looked at Emma and saw a hint of worry in her eyes. "Are you okay, Emma? Why are you guys here?"

Emma sighed. "The Black Fairy, she showed up at the hospital and tried to take Alena and then she showed up at our house. We need to find out how to get rid of her."

Belle nodded. "That's what me and Rumple have been trying to do, but we can't find anything about that. But we might know how she survived."

Emma looked up. "Really? How?"

Belle looked at Gold. "Can you explain it?"

Gold nodded and stood up. "The Black Fairy is pure darkness and darkness cannot be destroyed. Therefore, when I killed her, she just transported to another realm, a prison realm, where a lot of darkness is. Somehow, she figured out how to escape."

 **Please review!**


	5. Search

**I know, I know. It's been almost a month since I posted last, and I'm sorry, but I'm back now! The schedule should go back to normal.**

 **Thank you for all the support on this story.**

 **I do not own OUAT or any of its characters.**

 _Chapter Five_

 **Search**

"What? How?" Emma asked, not believing what she just heard.

Gold shrugged. "I don't how she escaped, that's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Do you need any help?" Killian asked.

Gold shrugged again. "If you want to. We could use the extra hand." He smiled at Belle.

Belle shook her head. "No. You just had a baby, Emma! You and Killian need to go rest and enjoy some quiet time with Alena."

Emma smiled. "I know… we'll be able to do that when the Black Fairy is gone."

Belle shook her head again and starting pushing Emma and Killian towards the door. "Go. Me and Rumple have got this handled."  
"Belle…" Emma began.

"Perhaps she is right, Emma," Killian said. "You did just have a baby."

"But I'm fine."

"And we could spend some time with Alena," Killian added.

Emma smiled. "Yeah, I guess we can."

Belle smiled. "Great! See ya later!" She finished pushing the couple out the door and shut it.

Emma laughed.  
Killian just smiled down at Alena. "Looks like we get to go home, little love."

Emma smiled and took Killian's hand. "Yeah, we do."

* * *

"Hey, munchkin!" Emma said, picking Alena up out of her set up crib. "Let's go say 'hi' to Daddy."

Alena giggled.

Emma smiled and walked downstairs to see Killian unboxing some of Alena's toys they had just bought. "Hey."

Killian turned and smiled at Emma and Alena. "Well, hello, little love!" Killian stood up and kissed Alena's forehead. "How was your sleep?"

Alena just giggled.

Killian and gave Emma a quick kiss. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Killian," Emma said.

"Are you certain? You just had a baby yesterday-"

Emma nodded. "Yes, and Blue sped up my recovery. I'm fine."

Killian nodded. "Okay."

Emma smiled. "Well, why don't we go set up Alena's nursery?"

Killian smiled. "Aye, sounds like a marvelous idea, love."

* * *

The Black Fairy walked around impatiently. She had taken shelter in the mines, somewhere she knew it wouldn't take long for the heroes to find.

She wanted to be found. She wanted to drag the savior and the pirate out here so she steal their child. She needed that child. She only had a few days left, maybe a week, to get her. Otherwise she had to go back.

The fairy shuddered at that thought.

* * *

"Emma!" Killian called from the nursery.

Emma came walking in a moment later with Alena in her arms. "Yeah?"

Killian stood up and gestured to the shelves he just set up."You like it?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I love it." She walked over to it. "Let's see if Alena likes it." Emma sat Alena down, in set up crib, and she immediately laid on her back and stared up at her parents.

Emma smiled. "She's adorable. I think she likes it."

Killian smiled. "Good."

Alena started to cry.

"Alena," Emma said, reaching out to her, "Come here-"  
She was cut off by Alena disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

"Alena!" Emma cried. She looked at Killian. "What happened? Where did she go?"

Killian shook his head, still shocked. "I… I don't know."

"We need to find her, Killian," Emma said, trying to calm herself down.

Killian nodded and pulled Emma into a hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes, both crying and trying to calm the other.

Killian finally pulled away and said, "Let's call our family, okay?"

Emma nodded. "Okay."

They walked to their room, hand in hand, to retrieve their phones.

"Can you come over as soon as possible?" Emma asked Regina.

 _Yeah. I'll bring Henry._

"Thank you, Regina," Emma said and hung up.

"Thanks, Dave," Killian said, hanging up his phone. He looked at Emma."Your parents will be here shortly."

Emma nodded. "Good."

"Why don't you get some sleep, love? You look tired," Killian explained.

Emma shook her head. "No. What if you get taken to?"

Killian took Emma's hand. "I'll be fine, love. I'll be waiting here for you when you wake up, I promise."

Emma smiled. "Okay."

Emma leaned back on her back and pulled Killian with her. He put his arm around her and Emma snuggled against him.

Killian smiled when her heard Emma's steady breathing, signaling she was asleep. Soon, Killian fell asleep.

* * *

The Black Fairy looked at the little baby in her arms. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

The baby cried.

The Black Fairy smiled. "Hopefully your parents find you soon."

* * *

"Mom! Dad! Wake up!" Henry yelled. He shook his parents shoulders.

Emma groaned.

Killian opened his eyes and looked at Henry. "It's bad form to wake up your parents when they're sleeping."

Henry laughed. "I let you sleep for 5 minutes. Now come downstairs and tell us why you wanted us here."

Killian's smile almost faded, but he wanted to make sure Henry didn't suspect anything. "Aright. We're coming."

Henry smiled. "Good." Then he walked out.

Killian looked at Emma who had fallen back to sleep. He didn't want to wake her, but Henry had a point. He kissed Emma's forehead. "Wake up, love."

Emma smiled and opened her eyes. "I like waking up to that, not Henry's screaming."

Killian chuckled. "Well, you got lucky this time. Let's go downstairs."

Emma's smiled faded as she remembered what happened a half hour ago. "Yeah."

They both got up slowly and walked slowly down the stairs, still hand in hand.

"Hey, Emma," Snow said. "Hi, Killian. Why did you guys want us to come here?"

"Yeah, and where's Alena?" Henry asked. "I checked her room and she's not there."

"That's actually what we wanted to talk to you guys about," Emma said, tears already threatening to fall.

Killian squeezed Emma's hand.

"While we were setting up Alena's nursery, we set her down in her set up crib and… and…" Tears were falling now.

"What happened?" David asked.

"Alena's gone," Killian said, his own tears falling.

"What do you mean 'she's gone'?" Regina asked.

"She's gone. She disappeared in a cloud of black smoke," Emma said.

"Oh, Emma, Killian." Snow stood up and ran over to hug them. "I'm so, so, so sorry!"

Emma broke down into her mother's embrace. David walked over and hugged Emma as well.

"Dad?" Henry asked.

Killian looked at him. "Yeah?"

"What's going to happen to Alena? Where is she?"

Killian shook his head. "I don't know where she is, but I know that we will find her and she will be okay."

Henry nodded.

Regina walked over to Killian. "I'm sorry, Killian, about what happened to Alena. But I might know a way to help find her."

"What is it?"

"Gold. Do you remember what we used to find Henry when Greg and Tamara kidnapped him?"

Killian nodded. "Aye."

"Well, we might be able to use that."

Killian nodded and looked at Emma who was now talking to her parents. "Emma, Regina thinks she might have a way to find Alena."

Emma looked at Regina. "Really? How?"

"I'll show you," Regina said. "Now, let's go to Gold's shop."

 **Please review! I would appreciate it!**


	6. Found

**Thank you for all the support I've gotten on this story.**

 **I do not own OUAT or it's characters.**

 _Chapter Six_

 **Found**

"Gold!" Emma said, walking into Gold's shop with her family trailing her.

They heard some shuffles in the back and then the curtain to the back opened and Gold, Belle, and Gideon came out.

"Can I help you, Miss. Swan?" Gold asked.

Belle looked at him.

Gold sighed. "Mrs. Jones."

Emma smiled a little. "Yes, you can."

"Is everything okay, Emma?" Belle asked.

Emma shook her head. "No. Alena is gone."

Belle gasped. " _What_?"

"She disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and we think it was the Black Fairy," Killian explained.

Belle nodded and held the little Gideon closer to her.

"How can I help you?" Gold asked. "You want a locater potion?"

Emma shook her head. "Alena was born yesterday. She doesn't really have anything that actually belongs to her."

Gold nodded. "Then how-"

"That globe," Regina said. "The one we used to track Henry down when Greg and Tamara took him."

Gold nodded. "Ah, yes. That could work."

"What do you mean by ' _could_ '?" Emma asked.

"Well… I am not sure if the globe will tell us exactly where Alena is. It might just tell us the general area."

"So? Isn't that what we need?" Emma asked. Then she heard Killian sigh. She looked at him. He ran his hand down his face. "What is it, Killian?"

Killian looked at her. "It means that… it will show us the big area. You know how when we went to rescue Henry, it only told us he was in Neverland and not exactly where in Neverland?" Emma nodded. Killian continued, "Well… the globe might only show that Alena is in Storybrooke, not the exact place she is."

Emma shook her head. "No. It'll work." She looked at Gold. "We can still try, right?"

Gold nodded. "Of course." He went to the back to retrieve the globe.

Killian put his arm around Emma, trying to comfort her. Emma rested her head on Killian's shoulder and put an arm around Killian to comfort him.

Gold came out with the globe and set it on the counter.

Emma pulled away from Killian. She poked her finger on the sharp part of the globe and let a couple drops of blood fall on the globe.

The blood formed into a shape.

Emma couldn't make out what it was first, then she realized what it was. "No. No." She shook her head. "It doesn't say!"

Killian pulled Emma away from a globe and into a hug. "We'll find her, Emma. It's okay."

Emma nodded. She wanted to believe him, she really did, but she didn't.

"Emma," Belle said. "Killian. Look."

Emma and Killian turned and faced the globe. They both smiled.

On the globe was an image of a picaxe.

"She's in the mines," David said.

Emma nodded. "Yeah." She looked at Killian. "Let's get our daughter back."

* * *

The heroes decided that only Emma, Killian, and Regina were going to go down into the mines. Regina was there for magical backup. Everyone else was waiting at the Jones household.

"Where do you think she is in here?" Emma asked, after they had been searching for a few minutes.

Regina shrugged. "I don't know. It can take us hours to find her."

Emma sighed.

"It's okay, Emma," Killian said. "We'll find her."

"But what are we going to do after that?" Emma asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Alena isn't safe with the Black Fairy around, Killian. We can't possibly defeat her while we are constantly worrying about Alena," Emma explained.

Killian shook his head. "What are you saying, Emma?"

"I'm saying-"

Crying. They heard crying.

"I'll tell you later," Emma said. She walked carefully around the corner and saw the Black Fairy. Her back was facing them. She was whispering something to Alena. Emma didn't know what, but she didn't want it to be a spell so she ran out and yelled. "Hey! Give me back my daughter!"

The Black Fairy turned around and smiled. "Well, look who it is! It's the saviour and she's all alone!"

"No, she's not," Killian said, walking out of his hiding place. Regina trailed behind him.

"Give us the baby," Regina said.

The Black Fairy shook her head. "Sorry, I can't. I don't even know her name."

"You'll never find out," Emma said. She had her hands raised, ready to shoot the enemy with magic.

"Uh uh uh. None of that, Saviour," the fairy said. She raised her hand above Alena. "Unless you want to have a funeral for your daughter."

Emma looked at Alena and then back at the Black Fairy. She slowly lowered her hands.

"Good. Now, watch as I use you daughter to save myself."

"No!" Emma yelled. She ran up to the Black Fairy. Killian tried to grab her arm, but missed. Right when Emma got to the fairy, the fairy faded into smoke and appeared behind Emma.

"Nice try, Saviour. But not good-" the Black Fairy cried out in pain. Alena went flying from her arms.

"No!" Emma shot her magic at her daughter, making it so she started floating. Emma ran over to her baby and grabbed her. "It's okay. Mommy's got you. It's okay."

The Black Fairy turned around and glared at Regina. "How dare you do that!"

Regina held up a fireball. "Want me to do it again?"

The Black Fairy snarled at Regina and faded into smoke and disappeared.

Killian ran over to Emma and Alena. He kissed Alena's forehead multiple times. "You're okay, now. You're okay."

Emma and Killian soothed their daughter until she stopped crying.

"We did it, Killian," Emma said. "We got her."

Killian nodded and kissed Emma's forehead. "Yeah, we did."

"Sorry to interrupt this reunion, but we should probably get back to you house," Regina said.

Emma nodded and waved her hand. They were at their house in an instant.

"Mom!" Henry said. He ran up to Regina and hugged her and then ran over to Emma and hugged her. "I'm so glad that you're both okay." He looked at Killian and hugged him. "I'm glad you're okay to, Dad."

Killian smiled. "As am I."

Henry laughed. He looked at Emma and saw that she was crying. "Mom? What's wrong?"

Emma shook her head. "N-nothing."  
Killian looked at her. "Come one. Let's go." He took her hand and pulled her towards their room upstairs.

"What's wrong, love?" Killian asked Emma as he closed the door to their room.

Emma shook her head. "I said nothing."

Killian sat down next to her on the bed and took her hand. "Love, I know when you're upset. Please let me in and tell me."

Emma looked at him and immediately regretted it. His eyes were full of worry and love. How could she hide anything from this man? "Alena isn't safe, Killian. We need to do something about it."

Killian nodded. "I agree. We need to defeat the Black Fairy."

Emma shook her head. "I mean- yes, we do, but that's not what I'm saying."

"Then… what are you saying, Emma?"  
"We need to send Alena away. Somewhere far away where no can find her until the Black Fairy is defeated," Emma explained.

"Emma-"

They were interrupted by a loud _bang!_ and a loud _crash!_

Emma and Killian looked at each other and ran downstairs, Alena in Emma's arms.

When they got down there, they saw a woman in white clothing, with… wings.

"Hello, Emma and Killian Jones," the woman said. "I've been looking for you."

 **Please review!**


	7. Decision

**Another Saturday, another chapter.**

 **Thanks for all the support on this story! I really appreciate it!**

 **I do not own OUAT or it's characters.**

 _Chapter Seven_

 **Decision**

"Who are you and what do you want?" Killian asked, stepping in front of Emma and Alena.

The woman looked at Killian. "I'm Dawn, the White Fairy."

At first, no one said anything, but then, Emma spoke up, "The White Fairy? So the opposite of the Black Fairy?"

Dawn nodded. "Yes. I am completely opposite. I have light magic and I protect children and light."

Regina walked up to the new fairy. "What are you doing here?"

"The Evil Queen," Dawn said. "Well, haven't you changed?"

"She's not the Evil Queen anymore," Henry said.

Dawn nodded. "I know, but I haven't had the pleasure of meeting this new version of her."

"What are you doing here?" Regina repeated.

Dawn took a step back. "I came here to help you and ask for your help in return."

"What do you need help with?" Snow asked.

"My daughter… she's missing."

* * *

 _Many, many years ago, the Enchanted Forest_

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I found!" Diana yelled, running up to her mother.

Her mother bent down next to her. "What did you find?"

Diana held a white flower in front of her mother's face. "It's a flower! For you!"

Her mother smiled. "Thank you." She took the flower and walked over to the small table in their small home and put it in a bowl, along with multiple other colorful flowers.

There was a knock on the wooden door.

Diana's mother walked over and opened the door. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm the Blue Fairy. Dawn, we need to talk."

Dawn nodded. She had heard about the Blue Dairy and knew she could be trusted. Dawn looked at Diana. "Why don't you go play in the living room?"

Diana nodded and ran off.

"What is it?" Dawn asked.

"Your daughter is in great danger," Blue explained. "We need to protect her."

"Why? What's happening?"

Blue sighed. "There is a fairy called the Black Fairy, she is the opposite of light. She is pure darkness. She wants your daughter."

"Why?" Dawn asked. She had never met Blue before and she certainly had never heard of 'The Black Fairy'.

"Your daughter is a very special girl. She was born to defeat the Black Fairy. Your daughter is a Saviour and the Black Fairy wants her dead.

Dawn shook her head. "No. You think you can just walk into my home and expect that I will believe this nonsense?"

Blue shook her head. "It is not nonsense, Dawn."

Dawn held back tears "Then how do we protect my daughter?"

Blue looked down. "We can't."

"Yes, we can! There has to be a way!" Dawn yelled.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Diana asked, walking into the room.

Dawn nodded and looked at her daughter. "I'm fine. Go back to playing."

Diana nodded and ran back to where she had came.

Dawn looked at Blue. "Please, she's all I have. You have to help me protect her."

"She is the only one who can save her; she has to save herself."

Dawn shook her head. "No, that's not true. You're lying. How can I save my daughter?"

Blue looked down. "There is one way, but it hasn't been done since the Black Fairy did it." Blue looked up at Dawn. "I can turn you into a fairy, a good fairy. You will be in charge of not only protecting your child, but other children as well."

Dawn nodded. "Please, do it."

Blue nodded. "You have to be careful though. If you like a bad step like the Black Fairy did, you'll end up like her."

Dawn stood up. "I understand."

Blue stood up and pulled out her wand. She held it out in front of her, pointing it at Dawn, and a blue light shot out of it and surrounded Dawn. The light turned white as it swirled around Dawn, and then, when the magic was gone, Dawn stood there. She was wearing white, she had white wings and a white wand. Her blonde hair as being held back in a pony tale.

Dawn smiled. "Thank you."

Blue nodded. "I hope you know what you're doing." With that, the Blue Fairy turned and flew out the window.

* * *

 _Present day,_ _Storybrooke_

"You're daughter?" Snow asked. "Who is she? We might know her."

Dawn shook her head. "You won't know her. She was kidnapped by the Black Fairy many years ago when I couldn't protect her. I wasn't strong enough. But I am now, and I need to find her."

"What's her name?" Snow asked.

"Her name is Diana, and she was the Saviour."

They all looked at Emma.

Emma sighed. "Not this again," she mumbled, the looked at Diana. "You said 'was'. Why?"

"Because she _was_ the Saviour. She's not anymore, Emma Jones," Dawn said. "You see, my daughter's magic was stripped from her when she was kidnapped, and just like darkness, light needs a tether. Savior magic doesn't just go to any one though, it goes to another Saviour. And that magic went to you, Emma." Dawn took a breathe. "My daughter _was_ the only person who could defeat the Black Fairy, but she failed, so that job was transferred to someone else."

"Me," Emma said. "I have to defeat the Black Fairy."

Dawn nodded. "Yes, but not anymore. You failed as well, the Black Fairy is still here, so that Saviour magic passed onto someone else and that someone else is your daughter."

Emma took a deep breath. She looked down at Alena and then at Killian. "Killian…"

"Emma, love, it'll be okay. We can protect Alena until she is ready to defeat the Black Fairy," Killian assured.

Dawn shook her head. "Your daughter needs to be ready in a matter of days."

"But she's only a day old! She can't fight the Black Fairy!" Emma yelled.

"I know, Saviour, that is why I'm here," Dawn said.

"To what?" Killian asked. "To take her away from us?"

Dawn swallowed. "In a way, yes."

Emma shook her head. "No, you can't."

"Stay away," Killian said.

"Listen, your daughter is the only one who can defeat the Black Fairy once and for all. I need to take your daughter somewhere far away so she can train. Where we will be will feel like only a few days for you, but it will actually be a few years," Dawn explained.

" _A few years_?" Emma asked. "She'll be grown up by the next time we see her?"

Dawn nodded. "Yes, but only temporarily. When the Black Fairy is defeated she will turn back into your baby."

Killian shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. We can't do that. We just can't."

"I made the same mistake that you two are making right now. I thought I could protect my daughter and defeat the Black Fairy myself, but it didn't work. I failed. And because of that countless people have died since then. So, please don't let history repeat itself."

Emma shook her head. "We… we just can't. I'm sorry." Emma and Killian turned and walked upstairs.

"I'll go talk to them," Snow said.

David grabbed her arm. "Not yet. Give them some time."

Snow nodded. "Alright, fine."

* * *

"Killian, we can't do this," Emma said, sitting at the edge of the bed. "We can't. I was wrong when I said we should send Alena somewhere. We can't, we have to keep her."

Killian nodded. He sat down next to Emma and put one arm around her waist. Emma leaned into him. "I agree, love. We need to keep her," Killian said.

Emma smiled. "Good."

There was a knock on the door.

"Can we come in?" Snow's voice asked.

Emma laughed a little. "Yeah."

The door opened and Snow and David walked in.

"What do you need?" Killian asked, even though he knew why they were here.

"Emma, Killian," Snow began. "I know you want to keep Alena safe with you, but… the only way to fully do that is by… sending her away."

Emma shook her head. "No."

"Hear us out, okay?" David asked. When he didn't receive a response, he continued, "The same thing happened to us when you were a baby, Emma. We had to send you away so you would save us."

Emma nodded. "I know."

"You will get to see Alena again, you will get to see her grow up," Snow added. "You will also get to see her save us all." Snow sighed. "We'll give you some time to think."

Snow and David walked out.

Emma sighed. "What are we going to do, Killian?"

Killian shook his head. "I don't know, love."

They both looked down at Alena, her bright blue eyes were staring back at them.

Emma kissed her forehead. "We need to do it." She looked at Killian. "We need to send her with the White Fairy."

 **Please review!**


	8. Goodbye

**Fair warning, this is kind of a sad/ happy chapter. Part is really sad and part is fairly happy -you'll see.**

 **Thank for all the support on this story.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its character.**

 _Chapter Eight_

 **Goodbye**

"Emma, are you sure?" Killian asked.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, but we're not doing it unless you agree with me."

Killian sighed and looked at Alena. "I don't want to send her away, but," he looked at Emma, "It's the right thing to do."

Emma nodded. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. When she pulled away, she set her forehead against his. "I love you, Killian."

"I love you too, Emma. Now, let's go tell Dawn our news."

* * *

The couple walked down into the kitchen. Everyone was sitting at the table.

"Well?" Regina asked. "What did you decide?"

A few tears escaped Emma's eyes. "Alena needs to be ready to defeat the Black Fairy."

Killian nodded, tears falling from his eyes as well. "Aye."

Dawn gave them a soft smile. "I'll take her tonight. You can have the day to do whatever you want." With that, she disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

Emma kissed Alena's forehead and Killian did the same.

Emma and Killian walked quietly to the couch and sat down. Killian grabbed one of Alena's toys and rattled it above her head. Alena giggled and tried to grab it. After a few minutes, Alena fell asleep. Killian put his arm around Emma's shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on Emma's.

"Emma," Killian said.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. We may not like it, but it is the right thing to do."

"I hate it."

Emma nodded. "Me too."

"Emma," Snow said, walking into the room. "We have an idea for what we can do today."

Emma and Killian looked up at Snow.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"Well, since we won't see Alena as herself, well, baby self, for a little while, we were thinking we could do family pictures today."

Emma looked at Alena then at Killian. Killian nodded. Emma looked at her mother. "Sure."

Snow smiled. "Okay, great. David and I will get everything set up. You just be ready by 2 this afternoon. Make sure to wear blue, white, black, grey- anything that goes along with that, so we can all look like we kind of match."

Emma laughed a little. "Alright, Mom. We got it."

Snow smiled. "Great! See you at 2!"

When everyone had left, Emma and Killian just sat on the couch, holding each other. Emma set an alarm on her phone for 12 because she knew they were going to fall asleep. It was already 11:30.

* * *

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Killian groaned. "Emma, turn that bloody thing off."

Emma laughed and opened her eyes. She reached for her phone and shut it off. "There we go." She looked at Alena, who was asleep on Killian's lap.

"Why did you set an alarm?" Killian asked.

"It's 12. We need to eat and get ready for the pictures," Emma explained.

Killian nodded. "Alright. Okay."

Alena started crying.

Emma smiled. "Time for her to eat." She picked up Alena and and conjured a bottle to feed her.

"I'll go get lunch ready," Killian explained, standing up. He walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"Here we go," Emma said, pulling a little blue and white dress of the rack. "Killian, do you think this would fit Alena?"

Killian turned around and smiled. "Aye."

Emma smiled and put the dress on the cart. Emma and Killian had gone to the store to get Alena a dress for pictures because she had hardly any.

After they bought the dress, they headed home to get ready.

"Emma, love! I can't get Alena's dress on with one hand and a hook!" Killian yelled from the bedroom.

Emma laughed and put her curling iron down and exited the bathroom. "Give me that." She took the dress from Killian and picked up Alena, who was only in a diaper. She put the dress on Alena and smiled. "There."

Killian smiled. "Look at our little princess."

Emma nodded. "Yeah." She pick up an elastic headband the had a blue flower on it, and put on Alena's head. "Perfect." Emma kissed her forehead.

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

"Killian! It's two o'clock! Get Alena's shoes and coat on please!" Emma yelled as she ran to the door and opened it. "Hi, Mom. Where are we going?"

"Just follow us," Snow said.

Emma nodded. "Alright. We'll be out in a second."

Snow nodded and ran back to her car.

Emma shut the door and turned around. She slipped on her boots and coat just as Killian came walking over with Alena sleeping in his arms.

"She looks so peaceful," Emma said.

Killian nodded. "Aye."

Emma looked at Killian. "I don't want to do it anymore, Killian. We can't give her up, she's just a baby." She started tearing up.

Killian kissed Emma's temple. "Emma, I don't want to either, but it's the right thing to do."

Emma looked down. "I know. I know."

Killian took Emma's chin into his hand and lifted it up so she was looking at him. "Hey, we'll see her again."

Emma nodded. "I know."

Killian gave her a soft smile and took her hand. "Now, let's go take some family pictures."

* * *

Snow had gotten one of her handmaidens from her time in the Enchanted Forest when her and David lived in a castle to take the pictures.

They took a family picture first: David, Killian, and Regina in the back while Snow stood in front of David with Neal on her hip, Emma stood in front of Killian with Alena in her arms, and Henry stood to the side of Regina.

They took many pictures after that. They did one with just the adults, one with just Henry and Alena, one with only Killian, Emma, and Alena, one with Killian, Emma, Alena and Henry, and so on.

By the time they finished, it was already 5:00. So, they decided to go to Granny's for dinner.

Granny handed everyone their meals and drinks and went back to the kitchen.

Emma took a bite of her grilled cheese and then said to her parents, "Thanks for getting the picture stuff figured out." Emma glanced at Killian then back at her parents. "We really appreciate it."

Killian nodded. "Aye."

Snow smiled. "No problem. It was fun."

Emma nodded and looked at Alena who was fast asleep in her carrier.

Killian put his arm around the back of Emma's chair as Emma picked Alena up from her carrier. Emma leaned into Killian. Killian rubbed Emma's shoulder and kissed Alena's forehead. "She looks adorable while she sleeps."

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

Alena opened her eyes, her bright blue eyes. She looked up at her parents and smiled.

Emma and Killian smiled.

"She has your eyes, for sure," Emma said.

Killian laughed. "And she has your smile."

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

"She is definitely your daughter, Emma and Killian," a voice said from behind.

Emma sighed. She knew who it was. As the person made her way to the side of the table, Emma said, "What are you doing here? We still have a few hours left with Alena."

Dawn nodded. "You did, yes, but I need to take her now."

Emma could feel the tears building up in her eyes. She shook her head. "No."

Dawn nodded. "Yes, now."

Emma looked at Killian. "No, Killian. We can't." Tears started to fall.

Killian kissed Emma's forehead. "I know, I don't want to do it either." Tears fell from his eyes as well. "But we need to."

Emma shook her head. "No…"

"Hey, hey. Look at me," Killian said. Emma looked at him and he gave her a small smile. "It'll be okay. Alena will be okay."

Emma nodded and looked down at Alena. She kissed her head. "I love you, Alena. Don't ever forget it."

Killian kissed Alena's forehead. "I love you as well, my little princess. I always will, remember that."

Emma and Killian stood up and walked out of the booth. They both kissed Alena's head multiple other times and mumbled loving words to her.

Dawn held her arms out. "I will take good care of her, I promise."

Emma nodded. Her and Killian gently set Alena in Dawn's arms. Alena began to cry.

"It's okay," Emma said. "We'll see you again. We'll find you and you'll find us."

Killian nodded. "We will always find you." Emma and Killian kissed Alena's head one more time and said, "I love you."

Dawn smiled at the couple. "Thank you." She turned into a smaller fairy, shrinking Alena as well, and flew out the window.

Emma and Killian held each other, watching their daughter go until they couldn't see the white light from Dawn anymore. Then they pulled each other closer and cried.

 **I'm sorry! I told you you it was sad! But it'll get better, I promise.**

 **Please review!**


	9. Past

**Sorry this is a day late. I was planning on posting it yesterday, but something was up with Fanfiction, it wouldn't work, but it's fixed now!  
Thank you for the continued support on this story.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters.**

 _Chapter Nine_

 **The Past**

Snow pulled Emma and Killian into a hug, trying to comfort them, even though she knew it wouldn't make that much of a difference. David came over and hugged the couple as well, whispering soothing words to Emma as he cradled her head.

As soon as David and Snow pulled away, Henry was there. He wrapped his parents in a hug and cried along with them.

When Henry pulled away, Emma and Killian wrapped each other in an embrace, never wanting to let go again, afraid of losing the other.

Snow and David finally got Emma and Killian to calm down, well, stop their tears a little, enough so they could drive home, even though David ended up driving them all home, worried that they would get in a car wreck.

No one said anything the whole way. Emma and Killian sat in the back seat. Killian had his hooked arm around Emma and had his other hand in her lap, holding Emma's hand. Henry had drove with Regina. Emma wanted Henry to stay with her tonight because she wanted to know he was safe He didn't object.

When they got home, Emma and Killian walked hand in hand up the path to their house, Snow and David opened the door for them and turned on the light.

Emma and Killian went straight to the couch. Snow and David went straight to the kitchen to make hot chocolate. Henry and Regina went and sat at the table.

Emma and Killian sat side by side on the couch. Emma had her legs tucked in beside her and Killian's touched the floor. They both leaned into each other.

Snow and David walked into the living room a few minutes later with two hot chocolate mugs in hand. Snow gave Emma one and David gave Killian one. Snow kissed Emma's head and whispered her goodbyes and then kissed Killian's cheek and said her goodbye. David did the same except he just clapped Killian on the shoulder, said goodbye, and then kissed Emma's forehead and said goodbye. The Charmings went into the kitchen and said goodbye to Regina and Henry. Then they got Neal and headed home. Regina said goodbye to Emma, Killian, and Henry and then left, leaving Emma, Killian, and Henry alone.

Emma and Killian fell asleep on the couch while Henry fell asleep on the floor in front of the couch where he had been trying to comfort his parents before they fell asleep.

* * *

 _Many years ago, Enchanted Forest_

15-year-old Diana laughed as she read a funny part in her book. Ever since the Blue Fairy had visited - which Diana hardly remembers - Dawn had gotten every book she could find to keep Diana in the house as much as possible, worried that The Black Fairy would do something to her.

Dawn smiled at her daughter. "Good book?"

Diana nodded and looked at her mom. "You have to read it, mom! It's hilarious!"

Dawn laughed. "I will have to give it a try then."

Diana smiled, satisfied with her answer, and then went back to reading.

Dawn sighed softly. She was content, happy with her life. She hardly used her magic, she only used her magic when she needed to protect children, otherwise she didn't use it. She knew all magic came with a price, but since her life had been so peaceful since the Blue Fairy visited, she had begun to think that light magic didn't.

Dawn had never told Diana about her Saviour abilities, but she knew that one day Diana would find out herself.

She just didn't think that day would come so soon.

Diana had a strange dream that night. She dreamt that she was a saviour and saved people. She was so happy in her dream.

When she woke up the next morning, she went to tell her mom.

"In my dream… I was a… Saviour," Diana said happily.

Dawn stopped what she was doing and looked at her daughter. "What?"

"I was a Saviour." Diana started going on and on about her dream and how she saved people, but Dawn wasn't listening.

"Stop," Dawn finally said. "There's something I need to tell you."

Diana's smile faded and she looked at her mom. "What?"

"Do you remember when the Blue Fairy visited us when you were younger?"

Diana nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"There's something I didn't tell you about that visit," Dawn began. "Blue wasn't here just to have a friendly talk, she came here with terrible news. She told me that there was someone called the Black Fairy who needed to be defeated. She said the only one who could do it was you… because you were the Saviour."

Diana smiled. "This is great! I can go help people!"

Dawn shook her head. "I didn't tell you about you being the Saviour because I was afraid that the Black Fairy would come for you. So, I begged Blue to turn me into a fairy so I could protect you. That's how I became the White Fairy."

Diana nodded. "But I'm grown now, I can defeat this Black Fairy. You just need to train me in magic."

Dawn shook her head and look Diana's hand. "Diana, don't you understand? If you face the Black Fairy and don't win… you could die."

"But what if I do win?" Diana smiled.

Dawn sighed. "Diana…"

"Mom, if you train me good enough and I train hard enough… then I will be ready."

Dawn looked at her daughter. "If you want to… we will start training tomorrow."

Diana smiled and hugged her mother. "Thank you! Thank you!"

* * *

 _Present day, Storybrooke_

Killian woke up early, as usual, but earlier than he usually did. He looked around, confused at where he was, then we remembered that he and Emma fell asleep here on the couch last night. Killian looked to his side and smiled. Emma was cuddled up to him, trying to stay warm. Killian kissed her head softly, trying not to wake her, but he failed.

Emma yawned as she opened her eyes. She smiled up at Killian and then her smile faded as she remembered what happened the day before.

"Morning, love," Killian whispered, well aware of Henry sleeping on the floor.

"Morning," Emma mumbled.

Killian rubbed Emma's back. "You have a good sleep?"

Emma shrugged. "I guess. I kept waking up thinking that I needed to feed Alena." It was ridiculous really, how Emma was already used to waking up in the middle of the night to feed Alena when Alena was only two days old.

Killian nodded. "I'm sorry."

Emma leaned against Killian. "It's not your fault." Emma looked down and saw Henry. She laughed a little. "Henry is sleeping on the floor."

Killian chuckled softly. "Aye."

Emma leaned back against Killian and closed her eyes. "How old do you think Alena is now?"

Killian gave her a confused look.

"The White Fairy said that Alena will grow up years while she's wherever she is and it will only feel like a few days to us," Emma explained.

Killian nodded. "I don't know."

"Does it bother you that we don't get to watch her grow up the first time?" Emma asked, barely above a whisper.

Killian nodded. "A little, she isn't really growing up, though. Well, she is, but… she's not going to remember any of that so…"

"You don't want to tell her when she's older about what happened?" Emma asked, a little surprised.

Killian shrugged. "I don't know."

Emma leaned back against Killian. "Whatever you want. We'll have to tell her eventually, but not for a while."

Killian kissed Emma's head again. "Aye."

"I love you, Killian."

"I love you to, love."

"You guys are so weird," Henry said opening his eyes and sitting up.

"Henry!" Emma laughed. "How long have you've been awake?"

Henry smiled. "Since you guys started talking."

Emma laughed.

Killian chuckled. "It's bad form to eavesdrop, lad."

"I wasn't eavesdropping… I was listening."

"Same thing," Killian said, smiling. He stood up. "Come on, let's eat."

* * *

 _Many years ago, The Enchanted Forest_

"Yes! That's it, Diana! Good job!" Dawn said, clapping, as Diana shot magic at the makeshift target.

Diana smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

"You're getting better, Diana. You are training a lot faster than I ever did." Dawn walked up to Diana. "Soon… as much as I hate it… you'll be ready to face the Black Fairy."

Diana gave her mom a sympathetic smile. "I'll be fine, Mom. I promise."

Dawn smiled and wrapped Diana in a hug. "Good." Dawn pulled away. "Now, let's continue training."

Over the next few weeks, Diana got better and better, soon, she was even better than her mom, even though Dawn would never admit it. Dawn knew that the time was coming close for Diana to face The Black Fairy.

Diana had gotten up early one morning so she could go practice. She didn't want to wake her mother so she went a little farther to practice than usual.

She was practicing teleporting. She thought it was one of the funnest things to do. Diana kept teleporting to different parts of the forest, when she finally appeared in front of a small cave. She decided to go explore it.

She entered the cave and waved her hand, the cave became illuminated. She smiled. Inside the cave were shiny crystals and rocks. She decided to collect a few to help her and her mom buy food and blankets.

She held out her apron and put a few rocks in it. As soon as she stood back up, a cloud of black smoke surrounded the rocks in her apron and made them disappear.

"What the…?" Diana said.

Then the lights went out. Diana was surrounded in darkness.

Diana's heart started to race. She waved her hand and light came from it, she tried to find the way out but couldn't find the exit.

After what seemed like forever in the darkness, Diana cried out, "Mom! Mom! I need you!" She didn't know if her mother could hear her, but she didn't know what else to do. She sighed in relief when she saw a cloud of white smoke appear in front of her. "Mom!" Diana ran and hugged her mom.

"Oh, Diana, are you okay?" Dawn asked, holding on tight to her daughter.

Diana nodded and pulled away. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just couldn't find a way out."

"And you never will," a voice echoed through the cave.

"What was that?" Diana asked, voice filled with fear.

"I don't know," Dawn said. She looked around.

The cave was suddenly illuminated again, but a dark figure was standing there, with her head down. The woman looked up and smiled. "Why, hello!"

Dawn gasped. "It can't be."

The woman nodded and walked closer. "It most certainly is. I'm back!"

Dawn stepped in between Diana and the woman. "Leave! Now!"

"Mom, who is this?" Diana asked.

"The Black Fairy," Dawn answered.

The Black Fairy laughed. "Indeed it is! Someone's been paying attention in class."

"Is this it?" Diana asked. "Am I supposed to defeat you now?"

The Black Fairy laughed. "Oh, no! I came here to defeat you."

 **Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	10. Something

**I am so sorry that I didn't update last week, I wasn't feeling the best and just didn't have the motivation to get off the couch. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Thank you so much for all the support this story has gotten!  
I do not own OUAT or any of its characters.**

 _Chapter Ten_

 **Something**

"It's been two days, Killian. Two days. Shouldn't they be here by now?" Emma asked, pacing around in front of Killian, who was sitting on the couch.

"Emma, the fairy said a few days. Be patient," Killian said, trying to soothe Emma.

"I can't be patient!" Emma yelled, stopping abruptly and looking at Killian. "Our

daughter is who knows where, training to defeat the one person I couldn't!"

Killian stood up and pulled Emma into a hug. "Hey, shhh. It's okay. This is not your fault."

Emma cried into Killian's shoulder. "I just want her back."

Killian rubbed Emma's back. "I do to. I do." Tears started to fall from Killian's eyes. "We'll see her soon."

Emma nodded. "I know. I just… we had so little time with her."

Killian nodded. "I know and I hate it to, but we will get time with her."

Emma nodded. "Alright. Okay. Yeah."

* * *

 _Many years ago, The Enchanted Forest_

"Leave now and we won't hurt you," Dawn told the Black Fairy.

"Um… how about no?" The Black Fairy laughed. She waved her hand and Dawn went flying into the wall of the cave, knocking her out.

"Mom!" Diana yelled. She ran over to her mom. "Mom, please, wake up." She looked at the Black Fairy. "Why would you do that?"

"Because, dear, your dear mommy was standing in the way of me destroying you."

Diana stood up. "Get away from my mom." She held up her hands, ready to fight. "Or else."

"Or else what? You'll kill me?" The Black Fairy laughed. "You don't have it in you, not without your mommy's permission."

Diana glared at the fairy in front of her, anger rising within her.

"Or are you just to scared to do it?" The Black Fairy asked, acting innocent.

That threw Diana over the edge. "I'm not scared!" She blasted her magic at the Black Fairy, causing the fairy to stagger backwards after she got hit.

"Is that really all you've got?" The Black Fairy laughed.

Diana shot more magic at The Black Fairy. She shot magic out shot after shot, rapid fire, but it didn't do a bit of good. Diana was starting to get exhausted.

"Diana…" Dawn said, sitting up from where she was.

"No! Mom, stay there, okay?" Diana yelled.

Of course, Dawn didn't answer.

The Black Fairy shot magic at the floor in front of Diana, a black hole opened. "Jump in," The Black Fairy said.

Diana shook her head. "No."

The Black Fairy shrugged. "Well, you're going in anyways." The Black Fairy jumped across the black hole and grabbed Diana's arm. "Say goodbye to Mommy." The Black Fairy jumped into the black hole, pulling Diana along with her.

"No!" Dawn cried out. She pulled herself up and ran to where the hole was. She scratched at the dirt. "Diana!"

Dawn collapsed and sobbed. When she looked up, she saw a white light come from the ground where Diana had just fallen in. The light flew out of the ground and flew out of the cave, going to the next Savior.

* * *

 _Present day, Storybrooke_

"How are they doing?" Snow asked Henry. Snow and David had taken Henry out to lunch after they heard about Emma and Killian's breakdown. They knew they probably wanted to be alone.

Henry shook his head. "Not good. Mom is either looking at pictures of Alena on her phone or the family pictures that are on the wall, or she's in Alena's unfinished nursery, or her and Dad are comforting each other. Dad on the other hand is usually sitting on the couch looking at the wall with all the pictures on it. He's usually holding a bottle of rum, but he never drinks out of it. Mom and Dad are always comforting each other. They hug all the time, hold hands, and whisper soothing words to the other. It's really hard to watch."

Snow nodded. "I'm sorry, Henry."

"It's fine, Grandma. It's not like we can do anything about it. We just have to wait until Alena and the White Fairy come back." Henry took a bite of his grilled cheese.

"He's right, Snow," David said, knowing that Snow was probably trying to come up with a plan to make it all better. "We have to wait."

Snow nodded. "I know. I just hate seeing Emma like this. It kills me."

David nodded. "Yeah, I get it."

"We need to do something," Snow said.

David sighed. "Snow, we can't _do_ anything except wait."

"We have to be able to do _something_."

"Grandpa's right. As much as we love your optimism, it can't help us right now," Henry said.

"But-"

"Snow," David said. "It's true."

Snow sighed. "I know, I know. You don't have to keep telling me."

"Apparently we do," Henry muttered.

"What?" Snow asked, giving Henry the death stare.

Henry threw his hands up. "Nothing. I said nothing."

David laughed.

Snow glared at him and he immediately shut up. "You guys are ridiculous."

David nodded. "Yep."

"And you love us for it," Henry added.

Snow laughed. "Yeah. I guess I do."

* * *

"We have do something!" Emma said when her and Killian were getting ready for bed that night. "Something to hurry them along."

"Emma, love, we don't even know where they _are._ How do you expect us to do something to speed them up?" Killian asked.

Emma laid down on the bed next to Killian, cuddling into his side. "I don't know, Killian."

Killian put his arm around Emma and pulled her closer. "I wish we could do something, love, I really do, but we just… can't."

Emma sighed. "I know."

Killian kissed Emma's head. "Get some rest, love. We need it."

* * *

Emma woke up the next day to an empty bed. She looked to Killian's side and saw that it was empty. Emma sighed.

Emma stood up and walked downstairs. She walked into the kitchen to see Killian sitting at the table looking at a picture of him, Emma, and Alena. Emma sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "That's one of my favorite pictures."

Killian nodded. "Mine too."

Emma smiled. The two sat there for the next few minutes, enjoying this quiet moment while looking at the picture.

The door suddenly slammed opened.

"Where is she?" The Black Fairy yelled, stomping into the room. "Where is the White Fairy?"

Emma and Killian jumped up from their seats.

Emma glared at the Black Fairy. "Get out!"

"Where is the White Fairy?" The Black Fairy yelled.

"I told you to get out! You're the reason this happened!" Emma yelled.

"Tell me where the White Fairy is or else-"

"Or else what?" Emma asked. "You're going to take my family away? Well listen up, sister. My daughter was taken from me three days ago and you returned. I wouldn't suggest doing anything to my family because I am not in the mood to fight you and you do not want to mess with me right now. If you do, then you have a death wish."

The Black Fairy didn't know what to say next. She was surprised that Emma actually said that.

"Now, get out!" Emma yelled.

That knocked the Black Fairy back to her senses. "Not until you tell me where the White Fairy is."

"How are we supposed to know?" Emma asked.

"You don't even know? Well that's bad."

"How so?" Killian asked.

The Black Fairy shrugged. "Well, the White Fairy has a history of losing children and letting them get hurt." The Black Fairy smirked and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

 **Please review!**


	11. Nursery

_Chapter Eleven_

 **Nursery**

"Did you hear what she said, Killian?" Emma practically yelled. "The White Fairy has a history of losing kids and letting them get hurt!"

"Yes, I heard her but she's lying. She's just trying to get under our skin, love," Killian explained.

"How are we supposed to know that?" Emma asked.

Killian stood up and pulled Emma into a hug. "Because, I know. Trust me."

"I do trust you. It's the Black Fairy that I don't trust."

Killian chuckled a little. "No one trusts that demon."

Emma laughed a little. "Yeah."

Killian pulled away and landed a gentle kiss on Emma's lips. "We will get to see Alena soon, I know it."

Emma smiled. "I know."

Killian smiled. "Good." He kissed her again. "Now, let's go get started on that nursery, huh?"

Emma nodded. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

"Rumple!" The Black Fairy yelled, walking into Gold's shop. "Show yourself!"

Gold walked out of the back. "Well, look who it is."

The Black Fairy nodded. "Yes, it's me. I need your help."

"I already told you. No."

"Listen, son. You want to help me because if you don't your wife and son are about to meet the same fate as the Saviour's daughter."

Gold laughed. "They're going to become heroes?"

The Black Fairy looked at Gold with disgust. "Look what those heroes did to you. You have _hope_."

Gold nodded. "Yes, and what's so bad about that, mother?"

"Hope is useless. It won't get you anywhere." The Black Fairy stormed out of the shop.

* * *

"I like this color," Emma said, pointing to a shade of purple in the paint pamphlet her and Killian just got so they could decide the color of Alena's nursery. "What do you think?"

"Whatever you want, Swan," Killian said.

Emma slapped him playfully on the arm. "Pick something."

"Fine," Killian laughed. He pointed to the purple that Emma liked. "That one."

Emma laughed. "Of course you like _that_ one." Emma rolled her eyes.

"I like what I like, love."

"But you like whatever I like."

"Well, great minds think alike."

Emma laughed. "Fine. Let's get that purple."

Killian smiled. "Brilliant."

Emma and Killian went and purchased two cans of the purple paint and went to the furniture section of the store.

"What about this crib?" Emma asked pointing at a white crib that could turn into a bed.

Killian made a confused face. "You want our daughter to sleep in a cage?"

Emma laughed. "No. It's a _crib_. Not a cage. The bars are there so Alena won't fall out of her crib."

Killian nodded. "I see."

"This one also turns into a bed."

"Isn't the crib the bed?" Killian asked even more confused.

Emma smiled. "Yes. But when she gets older, we need to put Alena in a bigger bed without bars. You slide the bars down and then you have a bed."

Killian tilted his head to the side, examining the crib. "Is it safe?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, Killian."

"Do you like it?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

Killian turned and smiled at Emma. "Then let's get it."

Emma laughed. "You're ridiculous."

Killian pretended to be offended. "You wound me, love."

Emma laughed and gave Killian a quick kiss. "There. Did I fix it?"

Killian wrapped his arms around Emma and kissed her again. "Yes, you did."

Emma smiled. "Great."

They lowered one of the boxes with the crib in it into their shopping cart. They headed over to where the dressers were.

"I like this one," Killian said, pointing at a white dresser.

Emma smiled at him. "Me too."

"If you don't like it, that's fine." Killian looked at Emma and saw the look on her face.

Emma laughed.

"Don't mock me, Swan," Killian said. "That's bad form." But he couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

Emma smiled. "What? I like it!"

"Of course you like _that_ one," Kilian said, repeating Emma's phrase from before.

"That's my line!" Emma laughed.

"Not anymore," Killian said.

Emma laughed. "Let's just get the dresser."

Killian nodded. "Good." They got a dresser and headed to the baby section where all the clothes, toys, and diapers were.

"You go pick out some toys for Alena while I get some clothes for her," Emma said.

Killian nodded and walked off to the baby toy section. He looked around and smiled. He picked up a stuffed bear, a stuffed crocodile, a stuffed fairy, a rattle, and pacifiers. He walked back over to where Emma was and saw that the cart was full of baby clothes, boxes of diapers, some toys, shoes, and blankets.

Killian dumped the stuff he picked out into the cart. "That's quite a lot of stuff, love."

Emma looked at him and put a pair of socks in the cart. "I want to make sure we have everything."

"I think we have more than everything," Killian assured.

Emma smiled. "You're probably right." Emma looked back at the cart and then at Killian. "I think we have everything."

Killian nodded. "Me too."

They went and purchased everything and as they were loading everything into the car, Emma thought of something. "Killian, we need to get a mobile for her crib," Emma said. "And I know the perfect one."

Killian nodded. "Alright, lead the way."

Emma nodded. "Get in the car."

Killian nodded, confused a little, and got in the passenger side. Emma got in the driver's seat and headed towards Gold's shop.

* * *

Emma got out of her car and practically ran to Gold's shop.

"Emma!" Killian called, running after her, afraid something had happened.

When Killian got in there, Gold was handing Emma something. Killian went up to the and smiled. "It's perfect, love."

Emma smiled and the blue, glass unicorn mobile in her hand. "I love it." She looked at Gold. "Thank you."

Gold nodded. "No problem."

Emma smiled and her and Killian walked out, went to the car, and headed home.

* * *

"The crib is set up," Killian said. "It was rather hard to do with only one hand."

Emma laughed. "Good job, Killian. Now we can hang my - Alena's mobile up." Emma had gotten the mobile Snow and David had gotten for her.

Killian nodded. "Aye." Emma picked the mobile up off the floor where it

was sitting. After a few minutes, Emma and Killian were finally able to get the mobile up.

Emma smiled and leaned against Killian as he wrapped an arm around

her. "I'm so glad that Alena is going to get the childhood we never had and always dreamed of."

Killian nodded. "Aye, love. Me too. Alena will certainly be loved."

"Yeah. I miss her, Killian. I hope she comes home soon."

Killian rubbed Emma's side. "Me too, love."

"I missed you to, Mom and Dad," a voice said from behind.

Emma and Killian turned around.

"Who are you?" Emma asked.

The person smiled. "It's me. Alena."

 **I hope you liked it! :)**


	12. Back

_Chapter Twelve_

 **Back**

Emma and Killian's face broke into smiles. They both rushed over to Alena and wrapped her in a hug, tears streaming down all their cheeks.

"Alena, my baby! You're okay! You're here!" Emma sobbed, holding onto to Alena as tight as she could.

"Alena, I'm so glad you're okay. We missed you so much," Killian added.

Alena smiled. "I missed you, too."

Emma and Killian pulled back.

Emma put her hands on Alena's cheeks. She kissed her forehead. Emma pulled back and smiled. "Look at you! You've grown so much!"

Alena laughed. "Yeah. 14 years."

" _14_?" Killian asked.

Alena nodded. "Yeah."

Killian wrapped her in a hug. "It felt like eternity."

"What did?" Alena asked.

"You were gone for so long," Emma said.

"How long here? A year?" Alena asked.

"3 days," Killian said, pulling away.

"Alena," a voice snapped from behind. They all turned and saw the White Fairy. "I told you not to come here."

"I couldn't not come here, Dawn. They're my parents!" Alena argued.

Dawn shook her head. "I know, but we have work to do."

Emma and Killian looked at Alena, worry in their eyes.

Alena sighed. "She's right, guys. I gotta go."

Emma shook her head, tears threatening to fall. "No. You can't leave us now."

Killian nodded. "Please, Alena."

"I'm sorry, Mom and Dad. I have to go, but I'll see you soon," Alena said. She wrapped her parents in a hug. "I love you." Alena pulled away.

"I love you too," Emma said, tears falling now.

"As do I, I love you, Alena. Stay safe," Killian added.

Alena sighed. "I can't promise you that I'll be safe the whole time, but I will see you again."

"Alright, Alena. Let's go," Dawn said. She put her hand on Alena's shoulder and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Emma let out a sob and collapsed into Killian, wrapping her arms around him. Killian did the same.

* * *

"She's back?" Henry asked excited.

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

Henry frowned. "Than why aren't you guys happier?"

Killian sighed. "We only got to spend a minute or two with her, then the White Fairy took her to finish some business."

"Does that mean that soon she will face the Black Fairy?" Henry asked.

Emma nodded. "Probably." Emma didn't like it. She felt like this was her fault. If she had defeated the Black Fairy in the first place instead of Gold, Alena wouldn't be in this position. She wouldn't be in danger.

As if Killian could read Emma's mind, he said, "This is not your fault, Emma. The Black Fairy is to blame. She has caused us all this pain."

Emma didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. All she wanted was her happy beginning and that keeps getting interrupted. Emma stood up abruptly.

Killian stood up next to her. "What's wrong, love?"

Emma shook her head. "I'm going to go get Alena."

Killian grabbed Emma's arm before she could walk away. "Emma, we can't. She needs to defeat the Black Fairy."

"What if I defeat the Black Fairy? I still have my magic. I can defeat the Black Fairy and Alena will be safe."

"But you won't be safe, Emma."

"Alena isn't safe, Killian! We have to do _something_!"

Killian put his hand and hook on Emma's shoulder. "We can't do anything except have hope."

"I can't sleep knowing that our daughter is out there fighting someone that I failed to defeat! I'm the Saviour! I need to save her."

"If Alena doesn't defeat the Black Fairy, the burden will just transfer to someone else. We can't let that happen. The Black Fairy needs to be destroyed."

Emma shook her head. "No, we can't let Alena do it."

Tears were falling down Killian's cheeks. "I don't want her to do it either, but she has to, Emma. We have to let her defeat the Black Fairy."

Emma fell into Killian's embrace for the second time that day. Violent sobs overtook her body as Killian held her, trying to calm her down.

Henry just sat there. This is what was happening to his family? He couldn't let this go on any longer. But he knew Killian was right. They just had to have hope that everything would be okay, and he did. He just wish he could give some to his mom.

Emma and Killian sat down on the couch. Emma had calmed down a little. She was no longer shaking as violently, but she was still crying. Killian had an arm around her and was trying to soothe her.

The door opened.

"Emma, are you okay?" Snow's voice asked, seeing Emma on the couch. Snow rushed over and knelt down in front of her daughter. "What's wrong, baby? Are you okay?"

Emma nodded.

"What happened? What did you want to tell us?" David asked, walking in behind Snow.

"Alena… she's… she's," Emma stuttered. "Back."

Snow smiled. "That's great! Why aren't you happier though?"

David sighed, thinking he already knew the answer.

"The White Fairy," Killian began. "After…" Killian couldn't say it. He couldn't say it again. It would make it too real. His daughter had to fight one of the most powerful villains and he couldn't do anything about it. Killian shook his head and tightened his grip around Emma, pulling her close.

"What happened?" Snow asked, now looking at Henry.

Henry leaned forward and looked at Killian.

Killian nodded.

Henry looked at his grandparents. "Alena came back to the house while Mom and Dad were setting up her nursery. After a minute or so… the White Fairy came to take Alena away so they could finish some business."

"But… Alena is here. So, that means she will face the Black Fairy and then she will become a baby again," Snow explained.

Henry nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

* * *

"I told you not to go visit them," Dawn told Alena as they walked towards their destination.

"They're my parents. I haven't seen them in 14 years," Alena said, not wanting to hear this lecture again.

"It was only a couple of days for them," Dawn said.

"But it was 14 years for me," Alena said. "How would you feel if you hadn't seen your daughter since you gave her up to a complete stranger so she could fight the most powerful person ever?"

Dawn didn't know what to say, so she just said, "The Black Fairy isn't the most powerful person ever."

"It doesn't matter! You lost your daughter and it's like you don't care if anyone else loses their kid! You're a _fairy_. You're supposed to _protect_ children, not keep them away from their parents."

"The sooner we defeat the Black Fairy the sooner you can see your parents and the sooner I get my daughter back."

Alena rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's just do it."

Dawn smiled as they reached the entrance to the mines. "The time is near, my dear Alena. Get ready."

Alena nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just get on with it."

They ventured into the mines.


	13. Lessons

_Chapter Thirteen_

 **Lessons**

Emma and Killian sat at Granny's the next morning. They thought it would be a good idea to get out of the house and enjoy Granny's hot chocolate. But it didn't turn out that good. They saw everyone with their happy families, how other parents helped their kids eat or watched their kids color a picture. It was all what Emma and Killian wanted for Alena.

Emma leaned against Killian and exhaled.

Killian looked at her. "You tired?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I hardly slept last night."

"Me too. I was to worried about Alena."

Emma nodded. "We should get to work." Emma sat up.

Killian hated that Emma still wanted to go to work after what's been happening the past few days, but he knew it was Emma's way of distracting herself from the problem at hand.

"Are you sure, love?" Killian asked. "You need rest."

Emma shook her head. "I don't need rest. I'm fine."

Killian looked at her, eyes filled with worry.

Emma sighed. "I'm sorry, Killian. Work… it just helps distract myself."

Killian nodded. "I know. I'm just worried about you."

"I'm fine, Killian. I promise." Emma kissed his cheek.

It was a lie and they both knew it. Emma was just closing herself off so she wouldn't have to talk about what happened.

"Emma, that's not true, is it?" Killian asked.

Emma looked at Killian. She looked into his bright-blue eyes and sighed. "Of course I'm not _fine_. We haven't seen Alena since yesterday and we have no clue what she's doing."

Killian rubbed Emma's back. "It's alright, Emma. Everything will be okay. And you don't have to be _fine_. I know I'm not."

Emma gave him a soft smile. "You don't want to go to work, do you?"

Killian shook his head and looked down. "No, I do not." He looked back up at her. "But if you want to, that's fine. I'll go wherever you go."

Emma smiled. "I don't really care where we go. I just… I want to be distracted. I don't want to be thinking about what might happen to Alena."

"Neither do I, so why don't we go somewhere where we will be distracted?"

"Where?" Emma asked. She didn't have the slightest clue where Killian would want to go.

"Why don't we go to your parents farm? We might be able to distract ourselves there. We could help them work or clean-" He stopped when he saw Emma's face. She was pouting. He laughed. "You don't want to?"

Emma shook her head. "I would rather do paperwork than yard work."

Killian laughed. "Than why don't we go out on the Jolly Roger?"

Emma nodded. "Sounds nice."

Killian smiled. "Brilliant."

* * *

"Why did the Black Fairy have to pick the mine of all places to hide out?" Alena complained as her and Dawn made their trek through the mines.

Dawn shrugged. "I do not know, but we need to find her soon if we're going to face her."

"You mean if _I'm_ going to face her. You're not fighting her. I am."

Dawn nodded. "That is correct."

Alena stopped in her tracks.

Dawn looked at her. "What are you doing? We don't have time to spare."

"I don't want to do this. I don't want to _kill_ her."

Dawn sighed. "Alena, we don't have time for this."

"But I don't think I'm ready! I want to defeat her, yes, but I'm not ready. We need to train longer."

"We don't have anything else to go over. You are a master at your magic."

"What if I can't use my magic? I need a backup plan."

"What do you have in mind?" Dawn knew Alena was right. It was suicide to go into a fight without a backup plan.

Alena smiled. "Sword fighting."

* * *

"I have lunch!" Emma called, walking onto the Jolly Roger. Kilian was getting everything ready for their little trip this afternoon.

Killian chuckled. "Of course you do."

Emma laughed. "We're going to get hungry."

Killian nodded. "Aye, that we are. Hopefully you don't feel sick after we eat, otherwise this won't be a fun trip."

"Why would I feel sick?"

"We're on a ship, love. Everyone gets seasick sometimes."

Emma walked over to Killian and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Even you?"

Killian shook his head, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her. "Nope, never."

Emma laughed. "You liar."

Killian gasped dramatically. " _Liar_? How dare you call Captain Hook a _liar_?"

"Oh, so now you're Captain Hook, huh?" Emma asked, teasingly.

"Always have been and always will be."

Emma laughed and kissed him again. "Well, I hope you're not _too_ evil. Because that would be bad."

"Oh really?" Killian teased.

Emma nodded. "Yes, it would-"

"Mom, Dad."

Emma and Killian turned to see Alena standing on the docks, the White Fairy right next to her.

"Alena!" Emma and Killian both yelled. They broke out into a run and ran towards Alena. Alena ran as well, wanting to hug her parents.

As soon as they met, their arms were wrapped around each other

"Alena, Alena. You're okay," Emma whispered.

"Yeah, I am."

"My little love," Killian mumbled. He kissed the side of Alena's head.

"Is everything alright?" Emma asked, pulling away. Killian pulled away as well.

Alena nodded. "Yeah, but I need your help."

"Anything," Emma said immediately.

Alena smiled a little. She looked at Killian. "Dad, I need you to teach me how to sword fight."

"Why?" Killian asked.

"Just in case my magic fails. Please, Dad." Alena gave him a pleading look that he couldn't say no to.

"Okay. I'll teach you."

Alena smiled and hugged her father. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Killian laughed. "You are welcome, Alena." Killian pulled away. "Let's get started."

Alena smiled and looked at Dawn. "You staying?"

Dawn nodded. "Yes. I will tell you when you are ready."

Killian shook his head. "No, you won't. I will say when she's ready. She's my daughter and I'm not putting her in danger."

Dawn was about to protest when Alena said, "Okay. Shut it, Dawn."

Emma held back a laugh.

Dawn looked at Alena like she was crazy. " _What_?"

"I said shut it." Alena had to hold back a laugh. "I'm ready when my dad says I'm ready, okay?"

Dawn glared at Alena, but knew she was right. "Fine."

Alena smiled. She turned towards her parents. "So… where's my sword?"

Killian laughed. "I have an extra one in the captain's quarter-"

"But first," Emma said. "We need to go over some safety rules."

Both Killian and Alena looked at Emma, confused.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Captain Hook doesn't get _hurt_ ," Killian muttered.

" _What_?" Emma asked.

"N-nothing," Killian said, smiling. "Let's go over safety rules."

Alena groaned.

Emma shot her a look.

"I mean… uh… great. Dad, let's go!" Alena grabbed her dad's arm and dragged him up to the ship.

Emma followed, not being able to hold her laughter.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	14. Not Your Ordinary Sword Lesson

**Hey, everyone! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. FanFiction wasn't working on my laptop. Sorry.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters.**

 _Chapter Fourteen_

 **Not Your Ordinary Sword Lesson**

" _She's with you and Dad right now?"_ Henry asked into his phone.

Emma nodded then realized Henry couldn't see her. "Yeah, she is. Get over here and bring Regina and your grandparents."

" _I will. See you in a few. Bye, Mom."_

"Bye," Emma said, then hung up. She looked over at Killian and Alena. He was teaching her how to hold a sword the right way.

"... hand goes right here - no, right her, love - perfect," Killian said as Alena finally held the sword right.

"Do we get to start dueling?" Alena asked.

Killian nodded. "A little bit." He held up his sword and nodded.

Alena charged at Killian, she swung her sword, but Killian blocked it and then knocked the sword out of her hand. It all happened so fast that Alena just stood there for a moment.

Killian laughed. "It's alright, sweetheart." He then went on explaining what Alena did wrong and how she can fix it.

Emma smiled at them. Killian was being such a great dad to Alena.

"Did you teach Mom how to sword fight?" Alena asked.

Emma looked over at them.

Killian glanced at Emma and smiled, then looked back at Alena. "I taught her a little, but it was mostly her parents that taught her."

Alena nodded. "Is Mom as good at sword fighting as you?"

Killian chuckled. "No one's better than Captain Hook." He looked at Emma and she was laughing. "Except maybe your mother."

Alena laughed. "I want to see you and Mom duel." She turned towards her mom. "Mom! Come here!"

Emma walked over and smiled. "Yeah?"

"You and Dad need to duel."

Emma looked at Killian who was just smiling. "What do you say?"

Killian grabbed the sword that Alena dropped of the floor. He handed it to Emma. "I say, let's begin."  
Emma laughed. She backed up into a fighting stance, as did Killian. Alena backed up.

Killian swung his sword and Emma blocked it. Emma swung her sword towards Killian's leg, but Killian blocked it with his hook. That continued for a few minutes until Killian backed Emma into a corner.

"Just admit defeat, love," Killian said, blocking a sword swing.

"Never." Emma grinned. She swung her sword again, but Killian blocked it again.

"You can't beat me. I have years of pirating under my belt."

Emma glanced over Killian's shoulder to make she Alena was still there, and Killian looked back as well, worried.

Emma pushed Killian away and knocked the sword out of his hands. "Told ya."

Killian looked at his sword and then at Emma, then he laughed. "You might have gotten the best of me this time, Swan, but never again."

Emma laughed and gave him a quick kiss.

"Mom!" Emma heard a voice say.

She turned around and saw Henry, Regina, and her parents walking onto the Jolly Roger.

Killian looked back at Emma. "Is everything okay? Why are they here? Has something happened?"

Emma shook her head. "No, I invited them to come and meet Alena."

Killian nodded. "I see."

Emma and Killian walked over to Alena.

"You want to meet the rest of your family?" Emma asked.

Alena nodded. "Yeah."

They three walked towards everyone else, they met in the middle.

"Everyone, this is Alena, she's 14," Emma explained. "Alena, this is Henry, your brother."

Henry smiled. "Hi, Alena."

Alena smiled back. "Hi."

Emma smiled. "This is Regina, Henry's other mom, but she's my step grandmother so she's your step great grandma, but you can just call her Regina or something."

Regina smiled. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

Alena nodded. "You too."

"This is David and Snow," Killian smiled. "They are your grandparents."

Snow smiled. "Hello, Alena. You've grown since the last time we saw you."

Alena laughed. "Yeah."

Snow walked forward and wrapped Alena in a hug. David did the same thing.

Emma leaned against Killian. "I wish this moment could last forever."

Alena hugged Henry and Regina.

"Me too," Killian agreed.

"Alas, it cannot," a voice said from behind.

They all turned and saw the Black Fairy.

"Go away," Emma demanded.

"Get off my ship," Killian growled.

The Black Fairy laughed. "How about no?"

"What do you want?" Emma asked.

The Black Fairy pointed behind Emma. "I want to see your daughter."

Emma shook her head. "No."

"Mom," Alena said, stepping forward. "It's okay. I've got this." She gave Emma a smile.

Emma wanted to protest, but she knew Alena was right. Emma sighed. "Okay."

Alena stepped in front of her family and glared at the Black Fairy. "What are you doing here?"

The Black Fairy smiled. "I think you know."

"Back down, Fiona. You will not win this fight," Alena said.

"Oh, but I will. If you want your family to be safe, you will give up right now."

"I'm not giving up and you will not harm my family!"

The Black Fairy held up her hand. Emma started gasping for air, her eyes wide. She was choking.

Emma's hands immediately went to her throat. She coughed, trying to get oxygen in her lungs.

"Emma!" Killian yelled. He put a hand on Emma's arm and one on her back, trying to support her.

"Mom!" Alena cried. She looked back at the fairy in front of her. "Stop! She has nothing to do with this!"  
"She has everything to do with this. She's your mother. You care about her."

Alena had tears in her eyes. "Just stop!"

Emma continued gasping for air, but couldn't get any. Her vision was starting to blur.

"Emma, love, stay with me," Killian said. "Please."

"Mom, please," Henry asked. He was standing next to Emma.

Emma fell to her knees, not being able to stand up anymore. Killian and Henry knelt down next to her.

"Stop it!" Snow cried. "Haven't you done enough to this family already?"

"Never," the Black Fairy said.

Emma collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Killian put his hand on Emma's neck, checking her pulse. It was still there but it was slowing down rapidly.

Fear and anger filled Alena. Alena shot up her hand and magic flew out of it. The light magic hit the Black Fairy and she flew backwards.

Emma's breathing started to steady.

Killian breathed in a sigh of relief. He looked up at Alena who was looking exhausted. Alena was still blasting her magic at the Black Fairy.

"Don't hurt my family!" Alena yelled, stepping closer to the Black Fairy. "Don't!"

The Black Fairy tried to stand up, but couldn't.

Alena's magic began to fade. This was the most magic Alena had ever used at once.

The Black Fairy started coughing. She tried to stand up, but just fell back down.

Emma coughed and opened her eyes. She coughed a few more times.

"Emma," Killian said. He rubbed her cheek. "You're okay."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. What happened? Why wouldn't I be okay?" Emma tried to sit up, but she just fell back onto Killian.

"Careful, love-"

"Where's Alena?" Emma turned her head and gasped. She tried to sit up, and this time she used Killian for support. "What's going on?"

"Alena saved you. The Black Fairy was choking you and then you blacked out and she continued to choke you. Alena blasted her magic at the Black Fairy and…" Killian gestured towards Alena.

"We need to help her." Emma tried to stand up, but couldn't.

"Here, let me help." Killian stood up and pulled Emma up with him.

The rest of the family was focusing on the fight between the Black Fairy and Alena.

"Is this it?" Emma asked.

Killian shook his head. "It can't be. She's only been here a day, less than that."

The Black Fairy was too weak to stand, she couldn't, not yet.

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you thought about this chapter!**


	15. Not Over

**Hi! Another week, another chapter.**

 **Did you guys hear the news? Jen, Ginny, Josh, Emilie, and Jared are coming back for the finale of the series! I hope we get to see the Captain Swan baby!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters.**

 _Chapter Fifthteen_

 **Not Over**

The Black Fairy finally got the strength to stand up. Alena was exhausted.

"No," Alena said. She shot out her magic, but it was weak and the Black Fairy easily dodged it.

The Black Fairy was a little unsteady on her feet, but she had more balance than Alena. She shock magic at Alena and Alena went flying across the ship. She hit the deck by the wheel.

"Alena!" Emma cried out. Emma tried to run to her, but she was still unsteady from the lack of oxygen. Killian pulled Emma back before she could fall. "We need to do something!"

"I'm afraid that you cannot," Dawn said, appearing in front of them. "This is a battle that Alena must win herself, just like you had to."

Emma shook her head. "No, we have to help her."

Dawn sighed. "I'm sorry, Emma. I truly am, but there is nothing we can do."

Tears slipped down Emma's cheek she looked at Killian. "Killian…"

Killian had tears falling down his face as well. "We… we can't do anything?"

Dawn shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

Killian wanted to punch Dawn. That fairy was getting on his nerves. He would have punched her, but Emma needed him to support her. Killian just pulled Emma closer and kissed her forehead.

Alena stood up shakily. "H-how?"

The Black Fairy walked up to her. "Magic."

Alena stood her ground, then she kicked the Black Fairy in the stomach. The Black Fairy staggered backwards. Alena ran past her and up to her parents. She smiled at them and gave them a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too," Emma and Killian said, hugging Alena back.

Alena pulled back and slipped Killian's sword from its sheath. She gave her parents one last smile and turned towards the Black Fairy. She charged, sword in the air. She ran as fast as she could, but she wasn't fast enough.

The Black Fairy magiced a sword into her hand and blocked Alena's swing. She pushed Alena back and Alena stumbled, almost falling.

Emma held onto Killian tight, as though he was going to disappear. She gasped as The Black Fairy charged at Alena.

Alena sidestepped and swung her sword. It slashed a cut open in the Black Fairy's arm.

The Black Fairy cried out in pain and then glared at Alena. "You'll pay for that." The

Black Fairy shot her hand out to the side, the side that was facing Alena's family.

Alena looked over at her family and saw Emma being raised up into the air. She was coughing, grabbing at her throat, trying to breathe.

"Emma!" Killian yelled. He grabbed her waist, trying to pull her back down but it wasn't working. "Regina! Do something!"  
Regina shot her hands up into the air and tried to bring Emma down. It wasn't working. "I- I can't." Regina looked at the Black Fairy. Regina formed a fireball in her hand and shot it at the fairy.

The Black Fairy pulled her hand down to block the fireball.

Emma fell. Killian caught her before she hit the ground. "Emma, are you okay? Emma?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah… yeah."

Killian knelt down with Emma and helped her sit up.

"Mom, are you okay?" Henry asked, kneeling next to her.

Emma nodded and kissed Henry's forehead. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Henry nodded. "Good."

The Black Fairy glared at Regina. Then she cried out in pain. She looked down and saw a

through her stomach. The Black Fairy waved her hand and the wound was healed, then she disappeared.

Alena ran over to her parents and fell down onto her knees beside them. "Mom, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Emma nodded and pulled Alena into a hug. "Yeah, I'm fine, kid." Emma pulled away. "What about you? Are you okay?"

Alena nodded. "Yeah. Just a few scratches and bruises. I'll be fine."

Killian smiled. "You're strong, just like your mother."

Alena smiled. "Good."

"Emma!" Snow said coming down in front of Emma. "Are you okay? You were choked twice!"

Emma nodded and stood up with the help of Killian and Alena and Henry. "I'm fine."

"Alena," Dawn said. "You have failed."

Alena rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, Dawn. I'll still have another chance to defeat her."

"You need to defeat her as soon as possible!" Dawn yelled. "My daughter has been trapped long enough!"  
"What?" Alena said. "What does any of this have to do with your daughter?"

Dawn sighed. "Nothing." She disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Alena faced her parents.

"What was that all about?" Regina asked.

"I don't know," Emma said. "But let's go home."

* * *

"This will be your room," Emma told Alena as her, Killian, and Alena entered the

nursery.

"Will be?" Alena asked curiously.

Killian nodded. "Aye, The White Fairy told us that after you defeat the Black Fairy… that you would turn back into a baby. So your mother and I decided to get your nursery ready."

Alena smiled. "I like it… the nursery."

Emma smiled. "I'm glad."

Alena sighed. "So… you want me to turn back into a baby?"

Emma took Alena's hand. "Oh, Alena, it's not that we don't love you how you are now, we just… want to raise you the way you should've been raised: with a loving family and home."

Alena nodded. "I want that to."

Emma smiled. "I'm so glad." Emma pulled Alena into a hug.

Alena pulled back. "That means I need to defeat the Black Fairy as soon as possible."

"You need to be ready though," Killian said. "We don't want you getting hurt."

Alena nodded. "I am ready."

Killian shook his head. "No, you're not. You still need some practice in sword fighting."

Alena groaned. "I'll be fine, Dad."

Emma laughed. "You also need a little training in magic."

"Dawn taught me everything she knows."

Emma nodded. "She taught you everything _she_ knows. I bet you that Regina and I know stuff that Dawn doesn't know."

"How long is this going to take?" Alena asked.

Emma shrugged. "A day or so."

Alena smiled. She was happy she got to spend more time with her parents. "Okay, fine. Let's do it."

Killian smiled. "Right answer, lass."

Alena laughed.

* * *

"Of course," Regina said. "Of course I'll help."

Emma smiled. "Thank you. Killian and I are taking Alena out to the Jolly Roger tomorrow around 10."

"You're going to practice magic on a centuries old boat?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

Regina shook her head. "Not a good idea What if Alena's magic goes haywire and hits one of the sails on your pirate's favorite ship?"

Emma nodded. "True."

"I will be at Gold's cabin at 12 tomorrow afternoon. You guys can practice sword fighting for two hours then come out there and we will train Alena in magic."

Emma nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Regina nodded. "Yeah. Now, make sure Alena gets some sleep. She's going to need it."

* * *

That night, the Joneses ate dinner early. Everyone had left (including Henry who thought Emma and Killian wanted to spend some time with Alena), around 4:00. Emma, Killian, and Alena ate at 5:00, started a movie at 6:30, and were all in bed by 8:30.

Alena was sleeping in Henry's room, seeing that Alena's crib was too small for her.

Emma kissed Alena's forehead. "Goodnight."

"Night, Mom."

Killian kissed Alena's cheek. "Goodnight, little lass."

"Night, Dad." Alena had always wanted this. Growing up she always wanted to be able to be tucked in by her parents and be able to say goodnight to them.

Emma and Killian smiled and left, shutting the door a little as they went.


	16. Magic

_Chapter Sixteen_

 **Magic**

"Alena!" Emma called up the stairs. "It's time to eat!"

Alena groaned and sat up in her bed. She should be used to getting up early. She got up around 6:00 every morning for the past 14 years. Alena looked at the alarm clock the was on Henry's nightstand. _8:30_.

Alena smiled and walked downstairs. The house smelt like hot chocolate and waffles.

"There you are, Alena. I was wondering when you were going to get up," Emma said, putting some waffles down on a plate. "Did you sleep well?"

Alena nodded "Oh yeah. I haven't slept that long in well… forever. I always went to bed around 11 and woke up around 6."

"That's miserable," Emma said.

"What's miserable?" Killian asked walking into the kitchen he gave Emma a quick kiss and then took a piece of bacon.

Emma slapped Killian's hand playfully. "Wait until we eat."

Killian pouted. "Come on, love. Please?"

Emma shook her head. "No, and let Alena answer your question."

Killian looked at Alena. "What's miserable, love? Not being able to eat a piece of bacon because your wife won't let you?"

Emma laughed.

Alena giggled. "No."

Killian grinned. "Than what?"

"Going to bed at 11 and waking up at 6."

"That's fantastic!" Killian said. "Wake up before the sun rises and go to bed after the sun sets and all the stars are all out."

Alena shook her head. "No, never."

Killian laughed. "I have never understood your mother's need to sleep in. It's ridiculous, she sleeps half of the day!"

Emma swatted Killian's arm playfully. "I do not. I sleep until 10, 10:30 at the latest."

Killian nodded. "See? Half the day."

"That's not half the day, Dad," Alena laughed.

"I know, but it's almost."

Alena shook her head. "Whatever." She laughed.

Emma placed a plate down in front of Killian and Alena. "Eat. We need to leave soon."

* * *

"Here we are, the Jolly Roger!" Killian announced as the Joneses boarded the ship.

Killian unsheathed his sword and turned to face his family. "Where's your sword, Alena?"

Alena shrugged. "I have no clue. I lost it in the sword fight with that Black Fairy."

"I don't know if I have another sword." Killian looked around.

Emma waved her hand and a sword appeared in her hands. She handed it to Alena and whispered, "Surprise him."

Alena nodded. She ran up behind Killian and hit his sword with her's. Killian's sword fell out of his hand.

Emma laughed.

Killian looked back at Alena. "What… how… what?"

"Mom got it for me," Alena swung her sword, but Killian blocked it with his hook.

Killian crouched down and grabbed his sword. He blocked Alena's next swing just it time. "You're going to have to try harder than that you want to beat Captain Hook."

"Stop talking in third person, Dad. It's weird." Alena jumped aside as Killian swung at her.

Killian stumbled forward, but caught himself. He faced Alena and smiled. "Come on, love. You can do better than that." Killian started saying ways Alena could improve as they were fighting.

Slowly, Alena became better and better. Killian taught her how to disarm her opponent and how to dodge a swing and come back harder.

Alena and Killian's swords collided and they both kept fighting. Alena had soon backed Killian in a corner. She did what Killian had showed her to do about disarming her opponent and Killian's sword fell to the ground.

Alena smiled. "Ha! I've got you cornered, Dad!" Then her smile disappeared. "What do I do now?"

"Well," Killian began. "If I was your opponent, it would depend. If I was the Black Fairy,

then you would need to…" Killian didn't want to say it.

"Kill her," Alena finished. She backed away. "Okay."

"Are you okay?" Emma asked Alena.

Alena nodded. "Yeah, it's just… I haven't killed anyone before."

Emma pulled Alena into a hug. "It'll be okay."

Alena nodded. "Okay. Thanks."

Emma pulled away. Killian and Emma taught Alena how to sword fight for the next hour and a half, and then they headed towards Gold's Cabin.

* * *

"What is this place?" Alena asked, stepping out of the car and looking at the cabin.

"This is Gold's cabin," Killian said.

Alena looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Gold?"

"The Crocodile," Killian said, thinking it clarified stuff up.

"Crocodile?"

"Rumplestiltskin," Emma said.

Alena nodded. "Oh. Why couldn't you just say that, Dad?"

"I don't know. Most people know who 'Gold' is or who the 'Crocodile' is," Killian explained.

"Remember that I've been here for like two days," Alena said.

Killian nodded. "Yeah, yeah."

"Come on, guys. Let's get inside so Regina can help," Emma said, walking towards the door. Alena and Killian followed.

"There you guys are," Regina said when the Joneses walking in. "You're late."

Emma looked at her watch. "By 2 minutes."

"Every minute counts," Regina said, smiling.

Emma laughed. "Okay, so what should we teach her first?"

"We need to teach _how_ to use her magic," Regina explained.

Alena rolled her eyes. "I already know _how_ to use my magic. I've been practicing it for the past 10 years."

"But you don't know how to control it," Regina said. "You shot at targets, correct?"

Alena nodded. "Yeah."

"Did the targets move or have magic?"

"No, but I also fought some magical creatures."

"Well, I have a great idea." Regina waved her hand and the all appeared at the edge of a cliff, a rope bridge connecting to the other side of the small canyon.

"Regina, is this where you taught me my magic by making the bridge collapse?" Emma asked, taking in her surroundings.

Regina nodded. "Yep."

"Where's Alena?" Killian asked.

"I'm right here!" Alena yelled.

They all turned a saw Alena standing in the middle of the rope bridge, holding on for dear life.

"Regina! Why did you do that?" Emma yelled.

"To teach her," Regina said.

"You can't teach her this way! She's 14!" Killian yelled.

"She has to learn somehow," Regina added.

"But not this way!" Emma said.

Regina waved Emma off and looked at Alena. "Don't let the bridge collapse! Save yourself!" Regina waved her hand.

"What-?" Before Alena could finish her sentence, planks of would started flying off the rope bridge. "What is happening?"

"Save yourself!" Regina yelled.

"Stop it, Regina! You're going to kill her!" Emma yelled. Emma waved her hand to stop the bridge from collapsing, but it didn't work.

"Mom! Dad!" Alena screamed. She closed her eyes just as the ropes fell off from both sides and she fell, but didn't scream.

"Alena!" Emma and Killian cried the ran to the edge of the cliff and saw Alena standing on a chunk of wood and rope with her eyes closed. She started floating up and then she stepped onto the solid ground.

Emma and Killian pulled her into a hug.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked.

Alena nodded. "Yeah."

"I told you," Regina began. "It worked out the same way it did with you, Emma."

Emma pulled away and looked at Regina. "But you should have asked us first."

"You would've said no."

"Maybe, but still."

Regina laughed. "Okay. Let's get back to Gold's cabin and you can teach, Emma."

Emma smiled. "Great idea."

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	17. It's Time

**I am so, so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I had family over and it was just hectic! Sorry!**

 **Thank so much for all the support on this story!**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters.**

 _Chapter Seventeen_

 **It's Time**

"It's time," the Black Fairy said. She smiled coldly. "It's finally time."

* * *

Alena sat up in bed and yawned. She looked around and almost screamed when she did.

"What are you doing here?" Alena asked.

The Black Fairy laughed and walked closer to Alena. "It's time, Alena. It's time."

Alena shook her head. "No, not now."

The Black Fairy nodded. "It is now." She disappeared.

Alena sat there in shock for a moment and then stood up. She got changed into a pair of clothes Emma had bought her and slipped her shoes on. She grabbed her sword that was leaning against the wall and shrugged her jacket on. She opened her door slowly and quietly. She crept out and walked downstairs. She reached the door when the lights turned on behind her.

"Crap," she mumbled.

"Where are you going?" Killian's voice asked.

Alena turned around. Killian was leaning on the wall by the light switch, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Um… the question is… why are you awake?"

Killian shrugged. "I wake up early. I wanted coffee. So here I am."

Alena nodded. "Nice story."

"Stop stalling, Alena. Where were you going?" Killian asked, sternly.

"No where," Alena said. "Just… I wanted to go for a walk."

Killian nodded. "Aye, I see. So why exactly do you have a sword?"

Alena looked down at the sword in her hand and mentally slapped herself. "Just… just in case."

Killian took another sip of his coffee. "Hmm. Just in case? In case of what?"

Alena shrugged. "I don't know-"

"Where were you going?"

Alena sighed. She knew should couldn't stall forever. "I was going to-"

"Killian? Alena? What are you two doing up?" Emma asked, walking into the kitchen. She was still in her pajamas: one of Killian's shirts and a pair of fuzzy pajama pants.

Alena smiled. Saved. "Nothing."

Emma looked at Killian.

"I caught Alena about to walk out," Killian said.

And not so saved.

Emma looked at Alena. "Why? Where were you going?"

"No where-"

"Answer your mother," Killian said.

Alena sighed. She wasn't ever going to get away with anything. "Alright, fine. The Black Fairy, she was in my room when I woke up. She told me it was time."

"Time for what?" Emma asked, holding back tears.

"What do you think, Mom? The Final Battle! The _real_ Final Battle."

"Why didn't you tell us, love?" Killian asked.

" _Because._ "

"Why?"

"I didn't want to worry you," Alena said.

"So you think that us waking up to find you gone is not going to worry us?" Emma practically yelled.

"I didn't think it through," Alena said, looking down at her feet.

"You can't do this alone, Alena," Killian said.

Alena looked up at her parents, tears falling from her eyes. "I have to! If I don't, then you and Mom will get hurt and I can't let that happen!"

"Alena," Emma said, walking closer to Alena. "I thought the same thing before I fought the Final Battle. I didn't want our family to get hurt, but I needed them."

"But I don't need you! You've helped me enough!"

Emma took a step back. "Alena…"

Alena took a deep breath. "Sorry, I… I didn't mean it like that."

Killian stepped forward. "Listen, Alena, we are your _parents._ You can trust us."

"I do trust you. I just don't want you getting hurt."

"We won't get hurt, we will be fine. I promise," Killian said.

Alena sighed. "I have to go."

Killian shook his head. " _We_ have to go, and you're not leaving now."

"I _am_ leaving now. Whether you're coming or not."

"We're coming," Emma said. "I'm not letting you go without me."

Alena nodded. "Okay. Go get ready first."

Emma laughed a little. "Yeah. We'll go get changed." Emma and Killian turned and walked upstairs.

As soon as Alena heard their door close, she was out of the house.

* * *

Alena ran towards main street as fast as she could. The Black Fairy was going to be waiting there and she probably wasn't going to wait to long before she woke up the whole town.

Alena came to a stop as she reached the outside of Granny's. She looked at the street and saw the Black Fairy staring at her.

"Look who it is!" the fairy said. "It's Alena and she's all alone!"

Alena nodded and walked out onto the street. "Yeah, I am. I'm not bringing my family into this."

The Black Fairy smiled. "How sweet? You think that you can protect them, but when I defeat you, there will be no one stopping me from hurting the ones you love."

Alena glared at her. "Let's just get this started."

The Black Fairy nodded. "Agreed." A sword appeared in her hands and she charged at Alena.

* * *

"Thank goodness you were downstairs," Emma said to Killian as she changed.

Killian nodded. "Aye. I don't know what I would've done if I woke up and she wasn't here."

Emma nodded. "Neither do I." Emma sat on the bed and laid down. She closed her eyes and covered her hands with her face. "She's just… I don't know." Emma threw her hands back down in frustration. "I don't know what to do."

Killian looked at her, confused. "What are you talking about, love?"

"Alena, what if… what if she doesn't win the Final Battle? Our future with her in our family is based on her winning this stupid battle."

Killian kissed Emma's forehead and then pulled her off the bed. "Alena will win, Emma. I know it."

Emma smiled. "Speaking of which-" Emma looked at the door "-let's go be with Alena."

Killian nodded. "Aye."

As the two walked downstairs, they were silent, not knowing what to say. They couldn't see Alena by the door, so they just assumed she was in the kitchen or on the couch.

"Alena's not in the kitchen," Killian said. He walked over to the couch.

"Alena!" Emma yelled. She turned and looked at Killian. "She's not here! She left!"

Killian sighed and looked at Emma. "Come on, let's go."

They ran out to the bug.

* * *

"What do you mean she's not at home?" Henry asked into the phone.

" _I mean she's not at home! She left to go defeat the Black Fairy without her family!"_ Emma yelled into the phone as she sped down the road.

"Okay, okay. It's okay, Mom. Stay calm. I'm sure she's alright."

" _You need to get the rest of our family to main street!"_

"Okay. I will. I love you, stay safe-" Emma hung up.

Henry sighed and ran into the kitchen. "Mom! Hurry! Get Grandma and Grandpa to main street! Let's go!"

Regina looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Alena… she… the Final Battle has started!"

Regina took in a breath and nodded. "Alright. Let's go." She waved her hand.

* * *

"Where are we?" Snow asked. She looked around and saw she was in front of Granny's, David right next to her.

"Hurry!" Regina yelled at them, appearing beside them with Henry at her side. "I brought you here. The Final Battle - it's happening."

They all ran out towards the street and saw Emma and Killian rushing out of their car. Emma and Killian ran up to the fight.

"Alena!" Emma yelled.

Alena sighed and swung her sword at the Black Fairy. "Go!"

"No, we are not leaving you!" Killian shouted.

The Black Fairy swung her sword at Alena's arm and cut her a little.

Alena tried to ignore it, but her arm was weak now. It hurt too much to move it.

"We have to help her," Emma said.

Killian grabbed her arm. "No, love. This is her fight."

Emma looked at him in disbelief. "How can you say that? We can't let her do this alone!"  
"She's not alone."

Emma tried to pull away, but Killian's grip was too strong.

Killian pulled Emma so she was standing right in front of him. "I wanted to do the same thing for you, but your father stopped me. Thank goodness he did because I probably wouldn't be here if he didn't."

Emma shook her head. "That's different."

"No, it's not."

They heard someone cry out in pain. They turned around and gasped.

 **I really hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if you did! :)**


	18. Vanquished

_Chapter Eighteen_

 ** **Vanquished****

The Black Fairy fell to the ground. "No," she gasped. "No."

Alena walked up to her and nodded. "I didn't need a sword to defeat you. I have the love of my family."

"You're weak! Love is weakness!"

Alena shook her head. "No, it's strength." She raised her hand and shot her magic at The Black Fairy.

The Black Fairy cried out in pain. She tried to raise her hand to fire back, but she couldn't.

Alena continued to shoot her magic. "Your reign of evil is over." Her face turned soft. "I saw some good in you, Fiona, I really did. I hope that one day you'll be a better person… or fairy." She gave her small smile, but Fiona just glared. Alena sighed and shot one last blast of magic out of her hands, and the Black Fairy turned to dust and the dust was blown away by the wind.

Alena turned to her parents and smiled. A blast of air exploded from Alena and the whole town was covered in bright, white, light for a split second. When the light disappeared, they heard crying.

Emma and Killian opened their eyes. Their eyes landed on the spot where Alena had been, but now, lying there on the ground, was a 4 day old baby.

"Alena," Emma whispered. Her and Killian ran over and picked up the baby. The baby immediately stopped crying. "Alena, my baby."

"It's okay, little love. Mom and Dad are here," Killian said.

The three sat there, Emma and Killian holding their baby girl for the first time in days.

"She's beautiful," a voice said.

Emma and Killian looked up. The White Fairy stood there.

"What are you doing here?" Killian demanded.

"I came here to congratulate you. Your daughter has saved countless lives, including my daughter's life."

Emma smiled. "Where is she? Your daughter?"

"She's coming. The prison realm is now destroyed. Everyone there is getting sent back to their families."

Emma and Killian stood up.

"We're happy for you," Emma said.

"Mom! Dad!" Henry yelled, running up to his parents. "What just happened?"

Emma and Killian smiled at Henry.

"Alena defeated the Black Fairy," Emma said.

Henry smiled. "This is amazing!"  
Emma laughed a little. "Yeah."

The White Fairy smiled. She knew that soon she would be reunited with her daughter.

Suddenly, there was another blast of cool air. Dawn turned around and started crying. "Diana?"

The girl that was standing there looked at Dawn. She smiled. "Mom." Diana ran up to Dawn and hugged her.

Dawn held onto Diana tight. "You're okay. I can't believe you're here." Dawn pulled away and looked at her daughter. "And… you're the same age?"

Diana nodded. "Yeah. I'm still 15. I knew that one day I would be reunited with you, so I figured out how to stay the same age. Since my magic still worked, I did just that."

Dawn smiled. "I love you, Diana. I've missed you so much."

"I love you, too." Diana hugged her mom again.

Snow smiled at the happy reunion she looked at David. "Another happy ending."

David nodded. "Yeah."

Emma, Killian, and Henry walked over to them.

Snow smiled at the baby in Emma's arms. "She's adorable."

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

"So, is the Black Fairy actually gone?" Regina asked.

Killian nodded, "Aye, lass. She's gone for good."

Regina smiled. "Good."

Snow clapped her hands together. "Well, I think this calls for a celebration!"

Emma laughed. "You think everything calls for a celebration."

"Well, it does," Snow said. "Let's go to Granny's."

Emma laughed. "Alright, Mom. Granny's it is."

They all filed into Granny's. They pushed together two tables so that everyone could sit together as a family. Emma and Killian sat at one end so that they could have Alena in between them in her car seat. Snow and David sat at the other end so that Neal could sit in a highchair. Regina and Henry sat in between the two couples.

"It's been one heck of a happy beginning, hasn't it?" Emma laughed.

"Oh yeah," Regina said.

They all laughed.

* * *

When Emma, Killian and Alena got home, they went straight to the nursery.

"This is your room," Emma said to Alena.

Alena yawned and closed her eyes.

"Looks like someone is eager to sleep in their crib," Killian chuckled.

Emma laughed. "Yeah." She kissed Alena's forehead. "Goodnight, baby girl. Mommy loves you."

Killian kissed Alena's forehead. "Night, little love. We love you." Emma lowered Alena carefully into her crib and covered her with a blanket.

Killian put his arm around Emma and she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around Killian. They stood there for a few minutes, just enjoying being there as a family.

* * *

They woke up around 1 A.M. to the sound of Alena's crying.

Emma smiled and sat up. She walked towards the door and then heard a voice.

"Where are you going, love?" Killian asked sleepily.

Emma laughed a little. "Alena's awake. I need to feed her."

Killian shook his head and stood up. "No, no. I'll get her. You go back and sit in bed and then you can feed her."

Emma nodded. "Okay, alright." She went and sat down on her bed and turned the lamp on. She sat in bed, waiting for Killian to come back.

"Shh, it's okay," Emma heard Killian say to Alena as he walked into the room.

Killian walked over to Emma and gently set Alena in her arms, then he went around and climbed into his side of the bed. He sat down right next to Emma and put an arm around her.

"Go back to sleep, Killian," Emma said.

Killian shook his head. "Not until you're asleep."

Emma laughed a little.

Killian kissed her forehead. They sat in silence until Alena was done eating.

"I'll put her to bed," Killian said.

Emma nodded and handed Alena over to Killian. She watched as he left. She turned her lamp off and laid back down. A minute later, Emma felt Killian's side of the bed sink as Killian got in bed. Emma snuggled up next to him and fell asleep.

* * *

"Come on, love. We need to get up," Killian said softly, trying to get Emma out of bed the next morning.

Emma shook her head. "I was up 3 times last night."

Killian nodded. "I know, love."

Emma sat up and gave Killian a kiss. Then she laid back down.

Killian chuckled. "Emma, it's 10. You got to sleep in."

Emma's eyes grew wide. "It's 10?"

Killian nodded. "Yeah."

"Well… I'm still not moving."

Killian chuckled.

"Mom! Dad!" they heard a voice yell from downstairs.

"Henry's back," Killian said.

Emma sighed. "He's going to drag me out of bed."

"Thank goodness," Killian said.

Emma laughed and sat up. "I'm up." Emma stood up and went to get changed.

Killian walked downstairs, he was already dressed and ready for the day. "Hey, lad."

Henry turned and smiled. "Hi, where's Mom?"

"She just got up."

Henry laughed. "Of course she did. Where's Alena?"

"Right here," Emma said, walking down the stairs with Alena in her arms. Emma reached the bottom of the stairs and walked over to her boys.

"Can I hold her?" Henry asked.

Emma nodded. "Of course." She handed Alena over to Henry.

Henry smiled at Alena. "Hi, sis. How are you doing?"

Alena just stared at Henry with her bright blue eyes.

Emma and Killian put an arm around each other and watched their children interact. After all those years of being lost and alone, Emma and Killian had finally found their home.

 **So this was the last chapter before the epilogue. The next chapter is the epilogue. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	19. Epilogue

**Last week someone said something about Alena being turned back into a baby wasn't fair because Snow and David never got that with Emma and that it was no different, but it is a little bit different. Gideon turned back into a baby after the Final Battle, so did Alena in this story; and also, I just didn't think that Alena should stay a teenager. I hope that clears some things up!  
Well, here we go! Last chapter in **_**The Light**_ **.**

 _Epilogue_

Alena ran into the kitchen. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Emma smiled and looked down at her just-turned-4-year-old. "What is it, Alena?"

"Henry's home! Henry's home!" Alena exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Emma smiled and picked her daughter up. "Let's go see him." Emma waked to the door and opened it. Henry was grabbing his suitcase out of his car. He smiled at his mom and walked up the porch.

"Mom," Henry said. He set his suitcase down and Emma set Alena down. Emma wrapped Henry in a hug.

"I missed you, kid," Emma said.

"I missed you too, Mom." Henry pulled away and smiled.

"Henry! Henry!" Alena yelled, jumping in between Henry and Emma. "I missed you!"

Henry laughed and picked up Alena. "I missed you too, sis."

Alena giggled. She wrapped her arms around Henry's neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

Henry smiled and rubbed Alena's back. "Where's Dad?"

"He's upstairs," Emma explained. She let Henry in and she shut the front door.

Henry nodded.

"Henry, my boy!" Killian said. He walked down the stairs.

Henry set Alena down, much to her displeasure, and hugged his stepfather. "Dad."

Killian pulled away. "How's school?"

Henry shrugged. "It's better than high school."

Killian laughed.

They walked into the kitchen and made some hot chocolate.

"So," Killian said. "Have you met anyone you fancy, lad?"

Emma laughed and shook her head.

Alena looked at her dad. "Henry likes fancy things?"

Killian chuckled. He picked Alena up and set her on his lap. "He fancies lasses."

Alena gave him a confused look.

"He likes lasses," Killian said. "Girls."  
Alena smiled and looked at Henry. "Henry's got a girlfriend?"

Henry laughed and shook his head. "No, Alena. I don't."

Alena frowned. "You don't? Then why do you have a ring in your pocket?"

Henry's smile faded. "W-what are you talking about?"

Emma looked at Killian and then back at Henry. She smiled. "Do you have something to tell us, kid?"

Henry smiled and looked down. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and held it out. In his hand, he held a diamond ring. "Yeah, I do."

Emma smiled. "Who is the lucky girl?"

Henry smiled at her. "The only girl I've dated. Violet."

"Of course, why am I not surprised?" Killian said sarcastically.

Henry laughed.

Emma went over and gave Henry a hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you, Mom."

Emma pulled away. "So, when are you going to ask her?"

"Tonight. Violet and I have a date. I'm going to ask her tonight."

Emma smiled. "She is one lucky girl." She paused. "So, what are you going to do about school?"

"Well… Violet always says that she wanted to see my "world beyond Storybrooke." So I'm going to take her to New York with me."

Emma smiled. "Great idea."

* * *

"Thanks, Henry," Violet said as Henry pulled out a chair for her and she sat down.

Henry nodded and took a seat. "How have you been?"

Violet shrugged. "Good, I guess. I've missed you."

Henry smiled. "I missed you, too."

Violet and Henry ordered their dinner and started small talk.

"How's school been going?" Violet asked, taking a bite of her food.

"Good. I haven't used any student loans yet, so that's good. How have things been going here?"

Violet shrugged. "I don't know. It's just been… peaceful. There has been hardly any villains to fight since the Final Battle."

Henry smiled. "That's good." Henry just wanted to get to dessert because he couldn't wait to ask Violet.

* * *

"Daddy!" Alena yelled, running into her parent's room. "Mommy said it's time for a movie!"

Killian smiled and looked up from his book. "Did she now?" He set his book down and picked up his little girl.

Alena nodded. "Yeah. Mommy's downstairs making popcorn with Milk Duds!"

Killian chuckled. "Well, aren't you lucky?"

Alena nodded. "Yeah. Let's go!"

Killian kissed Alena's temple and stood up, Alena on his hip. "What movie are we

watching?" Killian asked as he walked downstairs.

Alena smiled. "Mom said we're watching your favorite movie."

"Darling, I don't have a favorite movie. I don't like touching that devil box that plays them. That's your mother's job because I refuse to learn how to use it."

Alena giggled as the reached the ground floor. "That's not what Mommy said."

Killian tickled his daughter's tummy.

Alena giggled. "Stop it, Daddy! Stop!"

Killian laughed and pulled Alena into a hug. "I love you, Alena."

Alena wrapped her arms around Killian's neck. "I love you too, Daddy."

Killian walked them into the family room where Emma was setting up a movie. A popcorn bowl was sitting on the coffee table. "So, love, Alena told me that we're watching my favorite movie."

Emma turned to face him and smiled. "Yep."

Alena squirmed in her father's arms, signaling that she wanted to be put down. Killian set her down and she ran to the popcorn bowl. She grabbed a Milk Dud and put it in her mouth.

Emma stood up and sat on the couch. "Come on, guys."

Alena ran over to the couch and sat down next to Emma.

Killian sat down next to Alena and grabbed the popcorn bowl. Alena grabbed it from him and said something about it having to be in the middle so everyone could reach it.

"So, what movie are we watching, love?" Killian asked.

Emma pressed play. "Peter Pan."

"Peter Pan? Who would make a movie about that demon child?"

Emma laughed. "You'll see."

* * *

"Here is your dessert," the waiter said, setting a plate with a bowl of ice cream on it on the table.

"Thank you," Henry said.

Violet looked down and grabbed a spoon. "This looks good."

Henry laughed. "I'm glad you like it." Henry turned the plate a little.

Violet looked down at the plate and gasped. "Henry, is that…"

Henry nodded. "Yeah." He grabbed the ring from the plate and knelt down next to Violet. "Violet, ever since you came into my life, I have just been so happy. Whenever I think of you, I smile; and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, what do you say, Violet, will you marry me?"

Violet sat there a moment, smiling. Then she nodded. "Yes." She held her hand out to Henry and Henry slid the ring on. "Yes."

When Henry stood up, Violet did as well and pulled Henry into a hug.

Henry smiled. "Thank goodness."

* * *

"What the devil is going on here?" Killian asked. "That is _not_ what I look like! I've never seen a feather that big in my life!"

"Shhh, Daddy. I'm trying to watch the movie," Alena said.

Killian chuckled. "Alright, lass. Sorry."

"Shh!" Alena hushed again.

Killian laughed quietly. He picked up Alena and put her on his lap. Emma scooted in closer to them. Killian put an arm around Emma and put the other around Alena. Emma set her head on his shoulder. Alena leaned back against Killian and yawned. She pulled her legs up and turned into Killian's chest and closed her eyes.

"So much for watching the movie, huh?" Emma laughed, brushing some of the hair out of Alena's face.

Killian nodded. "Aye."

"Let's get her to bed." Emma stood up.

Killian stood up, careful to not wake up his daughter. He carried her upstairs, Emma in the lead so she could turn on lights.

When they got to Alena's room, Emma waved her hand and Alena was in her pajamas in an instant. Killian set her on her bed and tucked her in. "Goodnight, lass. I love you." He kissed her forehead.

Emma knelt next to him and kissed Alena's forehead. "Goodnight, Alena. I love you so much."

Emma and Killian stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

Emma wrapped Henry in a bone crushing hug. "I'm going to miss you, kid. Come back anytime."

Henry nodded and pulled away. "I will, Mom."

Emma smiled and then turned to Violet. "Be good to him."

Violet smiled. "I will."

Emma wrapped Violet in a hug. "Don't get into any trouble okay?"

Violet laughed and nodded. "Got it."

Emma pulled away.

Killian wrapped Henry in a hug. "We'll miss you, lad. Be safe."

Henry nodded. "I will, I promise."

Killian smiled and pulled away.

"Call me as soon as you figure out when the date of the wedding is, okay?" Emma asked,

well, demanded.

Henry nodded. "Okay, Mom. I will."

Emma smiled and hugged Henry again. "I love you, Henry."

Henry smiled. "I love you too, Mom."

"I want to say bye to Henry!" Alena yelled.

Emma laughed and pulled away. She wiped away her tears that had gotten loose. "Go

ahead, baby."

Alena smiled and ran up to Henry. She held her arms up to him. "Henry!"

Henry leaned down and picked up Alena, pulling her in a hug. "I'm gonna miss you, Alena."  
Alena tightened her grip around Henry. "I'm gonna miss you more." She paused. "I love you."

Henry rubbed Alena's back. "I love you more."

Alena shook her head and looked at Henry. "Not uh. That's not possible."

Henry laughed. "Oh yeah? It is."

Alena giggled. "No, Henry."

Henry tickled Alena's side.

Alena erupted in giggles. "No, Henry! Stop!"

Henry laughed and pulled Alena back into a hug. "Okay, okay."

Violet smiled at her fiance and future sister-in-law. She couldn't wait to have kids and see Henry that way with their own kids. Violet put her hand on Henry's shoulder. "We need to leave otherwise we'll get there really late."

Henry nodded and kissed Alena's cheek. "Love ya, sis."

Alena smile. "Love you, too." Henry set Alena down and she ran over to Violet who picked her up. "I'll miss you, too."

Violet smiled. "I'll miss you as well."

Alena smiled and squirmed out of Violet's arms. She ran over to her mom who picked her up.

Violet and Henry said one last goodbye to everyone and went out to the car. They waved as they drove down the street.

Killian wrapped his arm around Emma's waist and Emma rested her head on Killian's shoulder, keeping an arm around Alena.

"He grew up so fast," Emma said.

Killian nodded. "Yeah." He looked at Alena. "You're not allowed to grow up."

Alena giggled. "I have to, Daddy."

Killian chuckled and shook his head. "No, you don't, little love."

Alena scrunched up her nose. "I'm not a little girl! I'm a big girl, Daddy!"

Killian shook his head. "You will always be my little girl."

Emma nodded. "And the light of our lives."

Alena smiled. "I like that, but… not little girl, big girl."  
Killian smiled. "You can be a big girl when your children's children have kids."

Alena sat there for a moment, thinking. "That's a long way away, huh, Daddy?"

Killian nodded. "Oh yeah."

Alena giggled. "Then… never!"

The three laughed and headed inside, ready to continue their happy beginning, well, more light there happy middle.

 **Well, that's the end. I really hop you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it (which was a lot)!**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who has followed, favorited, reviewed, and read this story!**

 **Also, I know that Violet isn't in the new season, I just waned to write Violet in because I did love her character.**

 **Please review and thank you so much!**


End file.
